Moonlight Sorrow
by LinKueiKunoichi
Summary: In despair, Kasumi tries to move forward with her life while keeping a great secret from her former guardian. Kasumi X Ryu Hayabusa
1. Prologue

**A/N: A new Kasumi X Ryu Hayabusa chapter story I started a few weeks ago. I am going to try to get done with Reflection before the release of Dead or Alive 5. For those who are wondering what happened to my other story, Fist of Innocence, it has been discontinued. It wasn't getting much attention so I decided it was better to scrap the story completely. Maybe in the future, I will continue it, but for now, enjoy this new story.**

_All characters are property of their respective owners. I am NOT getting paid to do this, so please don't sue me._

_R & R_

…

**~Moonlight Sorrow~**

_**Prologue**_

She was exhausted of constantly waking up in the middle of the night and recalling that moment. Idiotic. It was idiotic what she did that night. She was so foolish to even let it happen. It was a false hope that she might have a normal life or something special with someone. Her life had not been on the right track since she left her village to avenge her crippled brother. It seemed as though every decision she had made caused her an even greater pain, and that night was one of them.

She could vaguely argue that she did it out of curiosity, but even she could not fool herself that easily. She remembered every little detail of what happened that night she had him all to herself. She did it because she wanted the attention.

_His attention._

There were very few words that were exchanged between them before she let her fingers roam into his long brown hair, and none afterwards. What came next was a surprised to her. His lips were messaging on hers while his arms entangled themselves onto her petite body. They were locked into a passion she could only dream about. Before that night, she had never been kissed by a man like him. That kiss ignited the most unforgettable and idiotic night of her life.

As a kunoichi, she was taught that sex would be used as a tool for a means of obtaining information or to get closer to her enemy. However, she always believed that sex should be consummated when two people were in love with one another and not just to obtain physical pleasure. She wanted to be in love and that the person she would give herself to would love her back even if he was six years older than her.

_He doesn't love her._

No. If he did, he would have stayed with her the following morning. Instead, in the abandoned temple where he had taken her to seek refuge from her clan, she was bare and alone. None of his clothes or weaponry was present. Not even a note indicating where he could have gone off to. She was then forced to rapidly clothe herself after she sensed the presence of her former clan getting near.

As much as she should have, she never held it against him for leaving her. She placed the blame on her shoulders. After all, she was the one who made a pass at him. She knew she shouldn't have but she did anyways. Being the greatest ninja, he would have shown some self-control, yet she possibility reminded him that he was a man. He had needs just like she did.

She had yet to see him and apologize. He was possibly too busy to waste precious time with her. Or maybe….he was just too embarrassed to see her. He did not stop her. He was the one who disrobed her and pinned her down onto the ground. He probably was disgusted of himself to see her and it was why he left without a word. She hoped he would track her down like before, but he never came for her. She never gave him a reason to stay or to look for her that didn't involve her clan.

He was only there to protect her from her clan, and not to be her companion.

She groaned as she titled her head away from the alarm clock on her nightstand. It read a little pass one am. She was frustrated that she had not been able to go to sleep. It wasn't helping that she was reliving that night and morning every night since it happen. The light storm outside her apartment wasn't helping either. Pulling the pink sheets off her body and slipping into her pink slippers, she exited her bedroom and shrugged her way into the bathroom she shared with her roommate. The minute she stood in front of the mirror she could see her eyes were drowsing. Faint dark circles appeared underneath her eyes. She recalled being the same way that night and he never once mentioned it to her. All he did was caress her in kisses all of her bare body and drowned her in a sea of unimaginable desire.

She was suddenly startled by the sound of unfamiliar voices coming from the living room. Peeking out the door, she tiptoed out of the bathroom and into her roommate's bedroom. She slowly turned the knob on the door and opened it as quietly as possible without letting it creek. The bed was empty and the sheets were lying on the ground. She became worried. There was no sight of her roommate. More noises came from the living room. She made her way into the living room, only to go back into her room to retrieve her sword from her shelf. She could hear crunching sounds followed by the sound of creeping music. Peeking from the corner of the hall, she saw the TV on and her roommate in her blue pajamas, sitting on the sofa with a bowl of popcorn in her lap.

She sighed in relief as it was her roommate who was making the noises as she watched TV. Walking at the edge of the sofa, her roommate didn't realize she was standing beside her. Her roommate was startled when her shadow covered her frame. She jumped in horror causing her to spill the bowl of popcorn all over the couch.

"Oh my gosh, Kasumi, you scared me," she said placing a hand over her fast pacing heart. "Why do you have your sword out?"

Kasumi shrugged at her comment. "I'm sorry Hitomi. I heard noises and I thought we were being broken into. Why are you up so late?"

"Couldn't sleep." Hitomi said, picking up the spill popcorn. "Maybe next time I shouldn't drink any type of energy drinks before bed. Sorry if I woke you with the movie."

Kasumi shook her head. "No. No. I was having a hard time sleeping too."

Hitomi had finished picking up the spill popcorn as Kasumi placed her sword on the dining table. Hitomi had noticed Kasumi's mood change in the last week and she had a pretty good idea why.

"Is it because of Hayab-"

"I really don't want to talk about that," Kasumi shouted out the second his name was going to be spilled from her lips.

Kasumi may have told Hitomi what happened that night, only because she kept nagging her about it, but it wasn't something she wanted to discuss with anyone. At least, not any more. Hitomi nodded. "Alright. You should get some sleep soon. If you keep this up your eyes will make you look like a zombie."

Kasumi laughed.

"You may be right. I just can't understand why I am not myself lately, or haven't been feeling to good either."

Hitomi lowered the volume of the TV. "It's because you blame yourself for what happened. He went along with it too, you know?"

"I thought I said I don't want to talk about that anymore." Kasumi snapped as she leaned beside the window as she watched the rain fall.

"Okay, fine. I guess the only way to make you feel better is if you don't think about it or him. In the end, things will turn out alright. You will see." Hitomi said.

Kasumi continue to watch the rain fall. "I hope you are right, but still….I want to apologize to him. I just know that I ruin our friendship."

_Hayabusa, where are you?_


	2. Chapter 1: That Moment

**A/N: If you haven't already figure it out, yes, this story appeals to a more mature audience. It won't have extremely graphic scenes; It can be classified alongside my other story, **_**Reflection**_**, just with a little more mature content. I don't want to be held responsible for the choices that minors make while or after reading this story. You have been warned.**

**I always personally believed that a good fanfiction doesn't really need to have a sex scene. It's not because I am uncomfortable writing about the subject, but because I feel that it is overused. In most fanfictions that I have read, a sex scene is poorly written or used excessively in one story. It gets tiresome after a while. That and I like to have stories that everyone could read.**

**This story in particular needs scenes like this. Enjoy.**

_All characters are property of their respective owners. I am NOT getting paid to do this, so please don't sue me._

_R & R_

...

**~Moonlight Sorrow~**

_**Chapter 1: That Moment**_

She was unable keep her gasps from escaping past her lips. She tilted her head towards the side as his lips placed several kisses on the tender skin of her neck and over her collarbone. His breaths hit her skin causing her to shiver. He teased her by slightly pressing his bare body on her own. She was losing control with every second. She closed her eyes, moaning out whimpers. She wanted to yank on his long hair to bring him crashing on to her body. He had her arms pinned by the sides of her face. She wanted the sensation of pleasure and ecstasy. He wanted her as badly as she wanted him.

_He needed her._

…

_Weeks later…_

Hitomi had been pacing in front of the door of her apartment as she waited for her roommate to exit the bathroom. She pulled the sleeve of her green jacket up to check the time on her watch. Apparently, Kasumi was taking her time. Normally, she is a calmed and patient person, however, her friend, Leifang, wasn't. She gets impatient and thinks that people are skipping out on their commitment, mostly skipping out on her. She was kind of bossy.

"Come on, Kasumi. It's getting late and Leifang isn't going to be too happy that we are making her wait." Hitomi hollered.

Kasumi, who was locked inside the bathroom, was finishing up combing her hair long auburn hair. "I'll be out in a minute," she shouted out.

Kasumi grabbed her purse that she set on the sink and reached inside. A second later, she revealed a small bottle of painkillers. Kasumi could feel it coming that's why she took the bottle out. In an instant, a sudden jolt of pain hit her head. Kasumi jolted back, grabbing onto the edge of the sink from keeping her from falling, making her purse fall on the floor along with the bottle she had in her hands. The noise she made had grabbed Hitomi's attention.

"Kasumi!" Hitomi pounded on the door. "Kasumi, are you alright? Kasumi!"

Pulling herself back on her feet, Kasumi paused for a moment as she let the sudden headache pass. That was the fifth one in the last hour, but it was numberless in the grand total that she had had that week.

"I'm...I'm fine."

"Doesn't sound like it." Hitomi said. "Open the door."

Kasumi slowly walked over to the door as she balanced herself with a hand pushing of on the wall. Unlocking the bathroom door, Kasumi opened it and let Hitomi in.

"What happened?" Hitomi demanded, noticing the mess on the floor. "Are you okay?"

She leaned down to help Kasumi gather her things. Hitomi was taken at back when she noticed the bottle of painkillers. Kasumi grew horrified as Hitomi starred at the bottle. Kasumi made an attempt to snatch the bottle, but Hitomi had beaten her to it.

"Kasumi, why do you have this in your purse? What is going on?" Hitomi asked, rattling the bottle in front of Kasumi's face.

Kasumi snatched the bottle from her hand and placing it back into her purse. "It's nothing, Hitomi. Can we just drop it?"

Kasumi gathered the rest of her belongings and jolted out of the bathroom. Hitomi arched an eye brow. In the last several days, she noticed Kasumi acting strange. More like in pain. Random headaches kept Kasumi from doing daily tasks, and a depressing mood made it seemed as though her body was decaying from the inside out. It just made her curious and worried. Hitomi ran after her. Kasumi was stuffing the rest of her things in her purse. Hitomi crossed her arms, her foot tapping on the floor. Kasumi knew she had questions.

With a fake smile, Kasumi turned to her friend. "Are you ready to go?"

"Kasumi," Hitomi began, "how long have we been friends?"

Kasumi's smile curled into a frown. She didn't answer, but thought about her question. It has been a few months now since the two became friends, shortly after the end of the latest Dead or Alive Tournament. They have become the best of friends. What had linked them together was they had a common interest other than fighting. More like a person and that was her older brother, Hayate. Although, Hitomi had known him as Ein and still had a hard time accepting Hayate's real name.

"It's been awhile." Kasumi whispered.

"Yeah, and you know as friends, we have to be open to one another." Hitomi said.

"I know." Kasumi said quietly.

"So why are you keeping secrets from me?" Hitomi demanded.

She had no answer. Truthfully, she didn't want to give her an answer.

"Come on, Kasumi. You know you can tell me everything. Just like that time you told me aboutyou and Haya-"

"Hitomi, please!" Kasumi interrupted. "I told you that I don't want to talk about that anymore."

"Alright then." Hitomi began to tap her fingers on her arm. "What's going on?"

"Nothing." Kasumi insisted.

"We know that's a lie. Why would you be hiding things from me? I mean you've been acting weird lately. Why can't you tell me?" She asked.

Kasumi caved. She didn't like lying to her friends especially Hitomi. Hitomi has been one of the only few friends that had remained at her side when all her old friends and family made no effort to speak to her.

"I'm tired." Kasumi whispered.

"Huh?"

Kasumi stumbled. "I…..I can't sleep at night… I…..I... I get random headaches every now and then…..I've also been losing my appetite...I don't know what's wrong with me."

Hitomi took a moment to take everything she just said. "Sounds like you're just stressing out."

"Do you think so?" Kasumi asked.

Hitomi shrugged, walking closer to Kasumi. "I don't know. Could be and if it is, this could all be because your stressing over mister he-who-shall-not-be-named."

"Do you always have to joke about my life?" Kasumi frowned, knowing exactly who she was referring to.

"No. I do it to bring a smile on that face." Hitomi joked, pinching Kasumi's cheeks. "You always look prettier with a smile on your face instead of that frown."

"Hitomi." Kasumi pleaded. "Hitomi, that hurts."

Hitomi let go of Kasumi's face. Kasumi rubbed her hands on her cheeks. A small smiled curled on her lips. Hitomi smiled back.

"Look don't stress out. I know you want to 'apologize' to him, but don't you think that if you really wanted to see him, wouldn't you have gone looking for him rather than letting him come to you? Here is my advice to you: Leave all that behind and start something new."

"…..Uhm….Yes. Yes, you are right…" Kasumi said timidly.

Hitomi placed a hand over her shoulder. "Come on, Kasumi. Leifang is waiting for us, and the last thing I want to do is see her go into a frenzy. You remembered what happened last time, don't you?"

Kasumi just laughed.

...

The black masked that conceal majority of his face and head was making it difficult for anyone to read his expression, but not to his longtime friend, Hayate.

He blocked an incoming strike to his midsection just barely by using his forearm to push Hayate back, yet his efforts in blocking failed to avoid an incoming sweep at his feet. Being knocked to the ground, he quickly jumped back up, not letting Hayate get another free hit while he was down. Normally, he would be cautious and always anticipate Hayate's next move, yet lately he wasn't focused on the match.

When Hayate asked him for a friendly sparring match earlier that day during a visit, he was really expecting a full blown out battle where they both would have to draw out their swords to prove who is a superior Shinobi. Instead, Hayate received a match that he would consider a "novice's first."

_He wasn't really trying to beat him._

Fighting in the training grounds of the Mugen Tenshin Village, he went in for a strike of his only to have it block the same way he blocked Hayate's. Stepping aside, Hayate was facing his back and pulled on the long black scarf over his shoulders, hopping it would get his attention which it did.

"What the hell was that for?" He yelled, looking back at Hayate.

Hayate just crossed his arms with a questionable look on his face. "I'm surprised you even felt it. I'm not trying to kill you. I'm also not going to lie to you. Lately, you've been out of it. What's going on, Ryu?"

Ryu Hayabusa was dead silent. It was usually the response he gave to others when he didn't want to talk about the subject that was in his mind. He started to walk towards Hayate only to stride pass him. Hayate shook his head. He expected that, but either way, he was determined to find out what was bothering his friend.

"Is it so important for you to keep things from your closest allies and be like this for weeks?" asked Hayate.

Ryu stopped in his tracks. He hadn't really expected his behavior to be extremely noticeable. If Hayate knew that something was bothering him, who else knew? Ayane? Momiji? His father?

"There is nothing wrong." He said in a monotone voice.

"I beg to differ." Hayate shot back.

Ryu did not want to tell him. He never had a reason to fear Hayate…..that was until now. If he told him, Hayate would possibly kill him. No, he will kill him.

He wasn't proud of himself for he had done. The second he left her, he regretted everything they've done that night. He wanted to all just go away. He didn't even bother to go looking for her. He knew she was still alive since Hayate didn't mention anything to him. However, the more he tried to forget it all happened, the more curious he became on how she was. The only person, other than himself, who knew what could have become of her, was standing right behind him.

"Hayate, what have you heard of Kasumi?" Ryu asked.

Hayate was surprised. He didn't expect it. Hayate was really thinking that Ryu was trying to change the subject. Besides that, talking about his younger sister wasn't something he liked to discuss especially with Ryu since they were never in the same terms by the time the talk was over.

"Nothing. Why are you asking me? You usually know where she is at." Hayate exclaimed.

"You haven't been pursuing her." Ryu ignored his question. "Why is that?"

Ryu finally turned to Hayate who was still trying to figure out where this was leading.

"Kasumi….Kasumi just vanished." Hayate said.

"What do you mean?" Ryu asked, becoming slightly worried.

Hayate sighed. "The last time I've heard of Kasumi's whereabouts, she was hiding in an abandoned temple with someone."

Ryu's throat suddenly became dry.

"We don't know who she was with. Ayane, herself, confirmed that she was there. But by the time we had checked it out, there was no signs of her or whoever was with her. She just vanished."

Ryu breathed out a small sigh of relief. They didn't know it was him with Kasumi, yet it didn't settle his worry over what happened to her.

"I recall," Hayate went on, "that you were the one helping her escape last time."

Again, Ryu felt his throat go dry. Was Hayate growing suspicious of him, because of his behavior?

"You made me promise to protect her," Ryu said, his throat being strained from the sudden dryness.

Hayate sighed again. "Yeah, I know. You always looked after her. Why do you have to be such a good friend, Ryu?"

Ryu couldn't help but feel even guiltier than he already was. The fact that he did what he did with

Kasumi and left her the next morning.

"Did she run off on you?"

Hayate's question startled Ryu.

"What?" he asked.

"Did she run off on you?" Hayate repeated his question.

"No," Ryu stated. "We just separated. That's all and I haven't seen her since."

Ryu's response made Hayate frustrated. Ryu wasn't really telling him what was bothering him, or was it that he really was concern over his sister's whereabouts?

"Ryu, are ever you going to tell me what's going on with you?"

"There is nothing." Ryu insisted.

"There is always something, Ryu." Hayate stated. "Look, if you ever have the courtesy of telling me what's going on, I'll be here waiting. Till then, find Kasumi if that was your intention for coming here all along and discovering where she is at."

Ryu arched a brow. "So I can deliver her to you and she can be killed? Even after helping us, I would never do that."

"No," Hayate said, making his way towards his home, "so that you can tell her that she is exiled. We will no longer be going after her. There are more important things to worry about and to be honest, I don't want to hurt her anymore…I'm kind of surprised you don't know where she is."

Ryu stated at Hayate, "Why the sudden change of heart?"

Hayate looked over his shoulder. "She is my sister...all I want for her is to be happy since she did so much for us...If you find her, please make her happy."

Ryu watched Hayate walk away before quietly adding. "Depends on what's your definition of 'happy.'"


	3. Chapter 2: Surprised

**A/N: I haven't forgotten about this story. I added some content from the new Dead or Alive 5 game. So there is bound to be spoilers for those who haven't played the game yet, however, I am not entirely following the story this time. Some slight altering of events here and there, but nothing major at the moment. Also, some slight revision on the previous chapters to support the adding of the new content from DOA5.**

**Enjoy.**

_All characters are property of their respective owners. I am NOT getting paid to do this, so please don't sue me._

_R & R_

...

**~Moonlight Sorrow~**

**Chapter 2: Surprised**

There was something wrong. There were signs all around her telling her that there was. She should have noticed weeks ago. If the thing she feared was true, she would have no idea on how to take care of the situation.

With her arms around herself, making it seemed she was just shivering from the cool air, Kasumi walked up the stairs to her apartment where Hitomi was possibly waiting for her so that they could go out and have lunch. Telling her roommate that she would be stepping out for some fresh air, Kasumi had walked to a local convenient store only half an hour ago with an item she had purchased stuffed inside her large pink jacket that she had been wearing. The good thing was that the item was small and hardly noticeable. She didn't want Hitomi to see what she had purchased or more questions would emerge as to why she was going to such lengths to keep her secret. Kasumi had been thinking about it all night on how she would have to explain things to Hitomi if she got caught. All night, Kasumi made possible scenarios of what could wrong that she hardly slept at all. It was becoming a routine to hardly sleep as she worried about her problem. All she knew is that she had to make sure that it wasn't true.

Hitomi's words kept replaying in her mind about how she should leave it all behind her and start something new. Despite the fact that she had originally agreed with the idea at the time, Kasumi really thought that this wasn't the time for that. What she needed to find out might affect the rest of her life.

Kasumi only stop for a moment to take out her keys a she stood in front of the door, she could hear a loud voice expressing her anger. Without inserting the key on to the door, Kasumi turned the knob and slightly opened the door as she peeked her head through the doorway. Kasumi was staggered to see her other good friend, Leifang, throwing a tantrum as she cursed in her native language, walking all around the living room. Hitomi, who was sitting on the couch, just watched Leifang walk around, nodding her head at everything and anything the ranting Chinese girl had to say.

"Is everything okay?" Kasumi asked, entering the apartment with the item still inside her jacket.

Hitomi turned her head over to Kasumi and smiled. "Yeah. Leifang just had another run in with Jann Lee. You know, the usual. She was telling me what happened until she lost me when she started speaking Chinese."

Leifang, failed to notice Kasumi enter the room, continue to rant about the twenty-two year old bouncer, Jann Lee.

"Just because he won the tournament, he thinks he is all high and mighty. Oh, I will show him." Leifang declared. "I will train harder and I will finally defeat him."

Kasumi and Hitomi began to laugh as Leifang began to get carried away with pride. However, they both supported her either way. They were actually more afraid of her than proud because when she begins to get obsess with training, Leifang would often try to fight anyone and go full force on them. Ignoring her challenges often led to Leifang pinching people's arm or causing havoc.

"So," Hitomi began, "how about we do a little sparring at the gym and then go grab a bite to eat?"

"Yes," replied Leifang. "Any sparring against any form of fighting will get me closer in defeating that Bruce Lee wannabe."

"Ouch. That's a little harsh, Leifang," Kasumi said.

Hitomi held back her laughter. Evidently, Leifang talked trashed about Jann Lee, but Hitomi could hint that there was something in the air between Leifang and Jann Lee. Otherwise, why speak of him so passionately and then go into a full rage mode. It really wanted to make her laugh at the situation.

"Ok then." Hitomi then turned to Kasumi. "Well Kasumi? Want to come?"

Kasumi smiled. She was about to answer until she felt item in her jacket almost fall out, reminding her of what she had just bought at the store. She quickly tightened her hold on it without it being too noticeable and pressed it against her bosom. She had to take care of something before anything else.

"I would love to but...I have something I must do, and I can't keep pushing it off. Can I just join you guys afterwards?" Kasumi asked, smiling as if nothing just happened.

Hitomi arched a brow. Lately, she noticed Kasumi acting differently. No. Not lately. For quite some time actually. While Kasumi no longer had headaches and her mood had certainly improved over the last few weeks, she was still acting suspicious. More liked worried. Kasumi promised her that she would stop lying about certain things, but Hitomi could feel that there was something else that Kasumi wasn't telling her. She just couldn't place her finger on it.

"I guess." Hitomi replied.

"Awe, come on, Kasumi." Leifang pleaded. "I was hoping you can show me one of your…wait…what are you called again...starts with 'N.'"

"Ninja?" Hitomi asked.

"Yeah. Ninja." Leifang exclaimed. "I really need you to teach me those ninja techniques. Maybe I can do a voodoo trick on Jann Lee to save my strength."

"We don't do that." Kasumi admitted.

"I think you've been watching one to many movies, Leifang." Hitomi joked.

Kasumi quietly laughed to herself over Leifang's lack of knowledge over the Shinobi. She was somehow that grateful that her brother, Hayate, had told Hitomi about their profession so that she wouldn't waste time explaining everything to her. However, that didn't prevent explaining things to Leifang. Leifang kept thinking ninjas as evil assassins for hire who also happen to have knowledge of sorcery and possessed other individuals by leaving their own bodies and inhabiting the other's bodies. While she was straight on with some of the information about some ninjas as being hired to kill and be able to use a special type of sorcery known as nimpo, ninjas didn't possess anyone, as far she knew. Everything Leifang knew about ninjas she learned from some type of pop culture that didn't really defined what a ninja truly is. Because of it, Kasumi had to keep correcting her and it often got tiresome.

"Maybe some other time." Kasumi smiled.

Leifang sighed in defeat. "Alright."

After forty minutes from their little "ninja" conversation, Leifang and Hitomi departed to their destination, leaving Kasumi all alone. As soon as she could no longer hear the girls' chatter and footsteps, Kasumi rushed inside the bathroom and locked the door behind her. Taking the item out of her jacket, Kasumi removed the bag that the item was in to reveal a small pink box. Opening the packet, a Kasumi grabbed whatever was inside and read the instructions on the box to herself.

"How to use..." she spoke out loud.

...

He breathed out a heavy sigh while sitting atop of the roof a warehouse as he meditated, easing his mind from his worries as he kept his emerald eyes shut from the blinding sun. The cool air did nothing to bother the fame ninja but made his pitch black scarf just float against the wind. Ryu began to replay the last few words Hayate spoke to him in their last meeting weeks ago.

_"If you find her, please make her happy."_

Ryu opened his eyes slightly.

_'Happy? How can I do that after I used her like that and left her by herself?' _Ryu thought. _'What's the point of going forward with it?'_

Although it appears that Hayate was giving him permission to be with Kasumi, Ryu knew that nothing will ever be the same between Kasumi and himself, or that anything would form between the two of them. Other than being ninjas, they rarely had things in common to speak of, or had very little to no words to speak to one another. No other connection outside the guardianship. No real affection for the other besides just being Shinobi. There was nothing to give her, and there was nothing that she could give him. He only cared for her as her guardian. He felt no love for her except lust that one night under the moonlight.

Regardless of how much younger she was than him, her body didn't show any signs of ever being the child he saw grow up. Just a woman. A woman who had lusted for him.

Something inside of him triggered that disturbing emotion. Ninja aren't supposed to feel anything for any one. They were to suppressed any emotion and go along with their business quietly. It was what he had to do and he failed to do so. Seeing her so vulnerable made him feel like she needed to be protected from the dangers of the world.

The scent of her hair was like that of mixture of strawberries and the sakura trees in the spring when they are in full bloom. Her skin, especially her lips, tasted of strawberry. She became a drug to him, and he wanted her all to himself.

He gave her all his attention as he tasted every little inch of skin he could digest. While he had pinned her to the ground, he vaguely believed that he had left bruises on her forearms. He had to keep her pinned down. He wanted her to whimper in pleasure as he teased her, pressing his bare body of hers which often caused her to gasp or arch her body up. By the time he decided to let her go, she had her fingers roam into his long brown hair, a sign for him to continue as he made circular patterns in between her legs.

It had been some time since he had been with a woman. So when Kasumi had come along, he craved the sensation of pleasure just as she did. It surprised him that he went as far as he did. It surprised him even more when she was the one who was practically inviting him to do. It took some effort to break past the barrier of her innocence, indicating to him that he was her first. In the end, she took it rather well since she had cuddle next to him for warmth. Ryu had to admit Kasumi was like no woman he ever had. He let himself lose like a wild animal. What she lacked in experience, she made up in skill.

It would be the last time he would ever see her that way again.

Ryu shook his head in disgust, the black hooded mask concealing most of his face. He had used her for his own sexual needs, and abandoned her afterwards. It brought him great shame. He was taught better than that. What kept getting to him was that it was Kasumi, his best friend's little sister.

_'Never Again.'_ Ryu thought. 'No matter how much I crave her.'

No longer being able to meditate, Ryu rose to his feet, adjusting the kunai on his legs. Ryu had already come up with a solution to how to deal with Kasumi. The best choice was to find Kasumi and deliver the news from Hayate. From the looks of it, Kasumi will no longer be acquiring his help since Hayate had no intention of hunting her down. That would relieve him of his duties as her guardian and move on with his life as a ninja. It won't solve the awkwardness that developed but he doubts that it can be fixed either.

The further away from her he was, the better it was for both of them. Kasumi had no intention of being a Shinobi anymore, while he did. It was his whole life and there was no reason to have someone who abandoned their fate despite the events they had gone through.

Time was being wasted. The sooner he found her, the sooner he was free. In an instant, Ryu leaped into the air and disappeared in a swirl of green and brown leaves.

...

Kasumi lay against the bathroom door as she waited. The waiting took forever in her mind. Her headaches from weeks ago had spotted but other symptoms emerged. She might have had a clue of what was the cause after doing some research. She just wished that it wasn't what she thought it was. All her problems had emerged because if that foolish night she had with her guardian, Ryu Hayabusa.

Kasumi heard the timer go off. Looking down on the stick on the sink, Kasumi's heart sank. She placed her hands over her face as she couldn't believe it. She was hoping that all the previous tests she had taken were "negative" but after going through the entire box, she want unable to deny it any further.

Kasumi disposed of everything, leaving nothing for Hitomi to suddenly stumble upon. She went back into her bedroom and let herself fall on her bed. Kasumi looked at the ceiling as she thought of what to do next.

She certainly was not expecting this "dump" in the road in her new life. What exactly was she supposed to do? Kasumi wouldn't dare tell Ryu. It was obvious since he left her alone that morning that he no longer wanted anything to do with her. Hitomi and Leifang would possibly freak out or congratulate her. Or even both. She didn't know what the outcome will be. She only knew one thing for sure. She was expecting the child of Ryu Hayabusa.


	4. Chapter 3: Encounter

**A/N: Glad everyone is liking this piece. Again, I am incorporating some of the story of Dead or Alive 5. Some hints of spoilers. So be warned. This story itself doesn't' really follow most of the events following the ninjas, but that's the beauty of being a writer. I will be adding more DOA characters in later chapters. Not entirely sure how long I will drag this out but I already have an idea how I want this to end.**

_All characters are property of their respective owners. I am NOT getting paid to do this, so please don't sue me._

_R & R_

...

**~Moonlight Sorrow~**

**Chapter 3: Encounter**

She was close. He could sense her.

The city he had been searching was rather large in size. Large skyscrapers plagued the skies with no trees in sight. He had to admit, he couldn't picture her living as a civilian. It would take some time to pick up Kasumi's scent. Her sweet scent was being polluted by the stench of many. Ryu closed his eyes while his arms crossed over her chest with his pitch black scarf blowing in the wind. It had gotten colder in the last few days, but he still had little discomfort from it. Hardly any. Ryu stood on top of an abandoned apartment complex as he waited for her to appear.

In a mist of magenta leaves, a cloaked figured had suddenly appeared behind him. Their entire body had been concealed from head to toe, making it difficult to see who is underneath. But Ryu didn't need to see. He knew who she was. Her aura gave her away.

"Ayane…...what are you doing here?" Ryu said in a monotone voice.

A pair of gloved hands reached over the rim of the hood and pushed it back, revealing a teenage girl. Her eyes stood out just like her hair against her pale peach skin. They were bright red while her hair was a shiny light purple with a matching bandana.

"It's good to see you again, Master Ryu." Ayane said, not answering Ryu's question.

Ryu did not return the greeting. Instead, he decided to get straight to the point. The less time he spent searching the better.

"You've been tracking her, too? Haven't you?" He said as he opened his eyes but did not bother to look back at her.

Ayane sighed as she walked closer to Ryu. "Master Hayate said you were looking for Kasumi."

"I am." He simply said.

Ryu turned his head slightly, seeking her from the corner of his eye.

"You know where she is?"

"I have my suspicions." She said.

His eyes softened. It's been so long since Ryu had heard Ayane speak so calmly. No hint of anger for her half-sister. Maybe she too has decided to end her hunt for Kasumi, or she was planning something else. Whatever was her reason, Ayane would have no choice but to follow Hayate's orders if she wanted to remain within the Mugen Tenshin.

"Where is she?"

…

Her mind was too focused on other things to notice the waving hand in front of her face. She was startled when she finally came out of it, blinking her blue eyes rapidly.

"Hey are you listening?" Leifang shouted. It was late in the afternoon, she and Hitomi were making their way home after another exhausting day of hitting the gym.

"Oh, sorry, no." Hitomi admitted. "What were you saying?"

Leifang shuttered. "I was saying that we should take a vacation. Get out of here and see the world."

"Can Kasumi come?" Hitomi said automatically.

"Sure...if she doesn't bail on us for the seventh time. Seriously Hitomi. Seven times in the last two weeks." Leifang said.

"Hey." Hitomi exclaimed. Hitomi knew Leifang had her moments. This was one of them.

"I'm sorry, Hitomi. You know I like Kasumi. She is my friend too, but she hasn't wanted to hang with us for weeks. Something is wrong with her. All she does is sulk around all day. It's kind of depressing."

In all honesty, Leifang had a point. Hitomi has noticed that lately. Kasumi hasn't been herself. Really, since Kasumi moved in with her, Kasumi hasn't been the same. Kasumi was a roller coaster of a mess. She would be happy one day and sad the next. Hitomi blamed it on Kasumi's guardian, Hayabusa. Yet, she can't find a reason why suddenly Kasumi's mood had begun to go downhill. Kasumi began to leave her cell phone in her room while she left the apartment for a few hours. She no longer wore stunning dresses of her favorite color. They've been replaced with baggy workout clothes. Most times she would even wear an oversized t-shirt or jacket while she lunged around their home. She looked like she even cried herself to sleep.

Hitomi frowned. Seeing Kasumi pout was a depressing sight. She missed "Happy" Kasumi and she wants to do whatever it takes to bring her back.

"Let me talk to her, okay? I know Kasumi hasn't been herself but maybe being here is making her feel that way. I'm sure she will lighten up if we do go on vacation just the three of us."

"I hope you are right."

The two girls continue on their way unaware that they were being followed by a hooded figure since they had left the gym.

...

Kasumi whipped the fogginess off the mirror. She starred at her reflection as she stood naked, fresh out of a warm shower. She turned to view herself from the side. She wasn't showing any signs of pregnancy but clearly had the symptoms. She tried to resist the urge to vomit when she was around Hitomi and Leifang. Luckily for her, as soon as they left for the gym earlier that day, she ran straight to the bathroom and worried her stomach. She feared this would become a routine and that Hitomi will soon catch on and confront her.

She didn't want to think about it. Kasumi had grown too terrified about the outcome if that spat were to occur. It will eventually happen. Paranoia set in her mind thinking that Hitomi might kick her out on the street. She would have nowhere to go. Thinking about it gave her constant headaches and made her even more exhausted than she normally was.

Kasumi wasn't entirely sure what she was going to do. The only thing she did was pretend that everything was fine. But it wasn't. She had not made any appointments with any doctors to see how far along she was. Given the time, she knew she was eight to nine weeks along. Kasumi wasn't really sure. The days began to blur together since she discovered she was pregnant.

Kasumi placed an oversize cotton t-shirt over herself and slip into some panties. She then slipped into her favorite pair of pajama bottoms that had a flower pattern all over them, making sure she loosened the rim of her pajamas. Even though she wasn't showing any kind of dump yet, Kasumi felt it growing.

The feeling had begun to overwhelm her.

She was only nineteen years old. She had no job or job experience for that matter. She lived with a friend who let her live with her free of charge because she earned a hefty amount of money from the Dead or Alive Tournament. She wasn't married. How was she to care for a child? It was too much to bear. Kasumi whipped the tears that were flowing down her cheeks using the towel she had used to dry her hair. Disposing of the damp towel in the pantry, Kasumi began to brush her teeth, feeling she still had a sour taste in her mouth from her nausea just an hour ago. Tears continue to flow down. She just couldn't stop.

"Kasumi?"

Kasumi flinched at the sound of her name. It was Hitomi.

"Hey, Kasumi! Are you here?"

"I'm in here!" Kasumi yelled, quickly whipping the remaining tears with the back of her hand.

Hitomi skipped though the hall leading to the bathroom. She rested her head against her head on the door way. Through a crack on the door, Hitomi could see Kasumi's hazel eyes had a tint of red. She had been crying...again. Not wanting to confront her directly, Hitomi opened the door and just smiled, trying to give Kasumi the benefit of doubt.

"Hey, just got back from a little workout with Leifang." Hitomi said. "You want to order something to eat or would you like go out."

Kasumi rinsed out her mouth. A small smile appeared on her lips, trying her best to appear alright. "I don't mind. Whatever you want."

Hitomi sighed. "Let me guess….you want to stay in tonight?"

_'Yes.'_ Kasumi thought.

"I'll be fine with whatever you decided." She said.

Hitomi was getting a little frustrated. She didn't want to see Kasumi so sad any more.

"Kasumi, are you okay?" Hitomi asked. "You haven't been yourself….again. Come on, you can tell me anything. I am here for you. We are friends."

Kasumi began to feel guilty. _'I should tell her. I'm just overreaching. She won't kick me out.'_

"Hitomi…."Kasumi startled, "I….I…"

_'Coward.'_ Kasumi yelled to herself in her mind.

"I…I…..am…..just feeling under the weather."

Kasumi began to initiate havoc in her mind. She was so close to tell Hitomi she was pregnant but the fear had taken over her. Hitomi could tell that there was a different reason for Kasumi's odd behavior. At least she told her some truth: finally admitting that she was sick. Hitomi figured it was best to help her friend gain her confidence back by going on with her mood swings.

Hitomi placed her hand over Kasumi's forehead. "You don't seem to have a fever. Flu season is coming so maybe you are just going to catch a cold. You will get better soon. Just get plenty of rest and drink lots of liquids. I didn't want to mention this but…"

"What is it?" Kasumi said, suddenly becoming in total panic mode.

_'Does she know?'_ Kasumi thought.

"Leifang had this great idea. We should get the heck out of here?" Hitomi said with a smile on her lips.

"Get out? And go where?" Kasumi questioned.

"Anywhere. We can go to Rome or Paris. Oh, and Hong Kong or just go to a random place." Hitomi said, excitedly, "What do you say? You, me, and Leifang."

Kasumi was taken back. She didn't know what to say. "That sounds..."

"Come on, Kasumi." Hitomi pleaded, grabbing Kasumi's hands in her own. "Please come with us. I will feel really guilty if you stay here. It will be fun. I promise."

She wasn't sure how the vacation would affect her pregnancy. Maybe in a more relaxed environment, she will finally be able to tell Hitomi she is expecting if she doesn't start showing by then.

"Alright." Kasumi said, "I will go."

Hitomi jumped with glee. "Oh my gosh. Thanks Kasumi. We are gonna have so much fun. Maybe we can find some new people to fight with or maybe…some cute guys to flirt with."

Hitomi laughed at the last part. She wasn't the type of person to flirt with random guys but she will do anything for Kasumi. Hitomi continue to laugh as Kasumi's face turned a shade of pink. Kasumi doubt she would do any flirting. She also doubts any guy will look at her once she starts showing.

"Hitomi…."

"I'm just teasing. Come on get ready. Let's go get a bite to eat. I'm starving."

...

He was able to spot them leave their apartment from the next building over. His emerald eyes easily set on the auburn haired beauty. She was dressed in some clothes that appear to be too big for her physique. He could see the sorrow in her eyes even if she displayed a smile on her pink lips. He slowly traced a finger alongside the outline of his lips as he vividly remembered hers on his. She even tasted sweet. What did he do to her?

Ryu did not move from his position. He didn't believe Ayane when she had told him that Kasumi was living with the German girl, Hitomi, Hayate's friend. Apparently Ayane had nearly ran into both Hitomi and Leifang when she was on patrol and had overheard them talking about Kasumi. He would have to thank Ayane for the information.

Ryu was not going to follow the girls. He knew where they lived. He wanted to wait until Kasumi was alone to break the news to her without having Hitomi get in the way. As he sat at the edge of the apartment to meditate, something down below caught his attention. A blacked hooded man emerged from a nearby alley and headed in the same direction as Kasumi and Hitomi. He watched the man leave and disappear as he turned the corner. Ryu shrugged it off. It probably had nothing to do with Kasumi. He relaxed a bit before he began to meditate as he waited for her return.

…

"Oh, man. I'm so stuffed." Hitomi said as she opened the door to the apartment.

They've been gone for more than two hours. Kasumi followed behind quietly. She had fun hanging out with Hitomi. It reminded her of the fun times she just started to have before she decided to go see her brother and made the biggest mistake of her life. There was hope. Hope that things will turn out well if she told Hitomi that she was pregnant.

"I still had room for more deserts." Kasumi laughed. "That piece of cake was delicious."

"Really? You ate more than I did and I feel like I am going to explode from all the yummy goodness. I think you have a bottomless gut. The good thing that resultant was an all you can eat buffet. We are definitely gonna go back for sushi again but with Leifang next time," Hitomi laughed.

Kasumi grew quite. She was hoping that Hitomi didn't notice. She couldn't help it. She was eating for two now. That and she really was hungry.

"Well I don't know about you but I'm gonna slip into some pjs and go to sleep, but not before I call my dad. Good night Kasumi." Hitomi said as she made way toward her room.

"Good night, Hitomi."

Kasumi slumped down on the nearest chair. She had fun. Her full belly showed a slight dump from her meal. She placed a hand over it. She began to imagine what it would look like when she was in full term. She will probably be as big as all those women from the village who were expecting who could hardly walk, let alone care for their other children.

Kasumi sighed. A sudden chill overwhelmed her. She noticed the curtains blowing. Raising a brow, Kasumi doesn't remember opening the window. She doubt Hitomi did. Winter was coming. Who would open the window during this time of the year? Kasumi jolted out of her seat when she felt someone stand right behind her. It wasn't Hitomi. Her chair was facing down the hallway that led to Hitomi's room. There was someone else in the apartment with her. Kasumi slowly turned. Her heart began to beat faster and faster at each inch she rotated her body. Her eyes then pierced into a familiar hue of emerald eyes.

"Hello, Kasumi."

"Ha…Hay…..Hayabusa?" she shuttered.

Kasumi was in a state of shock. She couldn't believe that he was here. She couldn't believe that he found her. Kasumi wanted to pounce in his arms and tell him how happy she was to see him. She decided to go against it. She was actually terrified. Why was he there after all that time? Did he know?

"How long have you've been in here?" Kasumi asked, timidly.

"Not long." He said. Simple and short…..like always. "You seem to settle in this life."

He turned his gaze elsewhere. He began to examine the pictures that Hitomi had placed around the apartment in order to make it livelier. Ryu didn't look back once to her.

Kasumi took a deep breath. She was even more terrified now then she was only a few seconds ago. It had to do with the fact that he wasn't even bother to look at her. "I have to adapt in order to survive…..Are you going to tell me why you are here?"

Ryu slowly walked through the apartment with her following him. The tension grew when she reached for his arm. He flinched away just in time as her fingertips where just feathers touch away from the skin of his arm. Time to get it over with.

"I'm here to tell you that I am your guardian...no longer."

Kasumi wasn't sure she heard him right. "What?"

"Hayate has removed your death sentence. You are no longer being hunted. My task is complete."

Kasumi felt a sense of relief being lifted. "You mean…I am free?"

He gave her a simple nod.

Tears began to flow down her face. For so long, she wanted her brother, Hayate, to stop chasing her. She did what she thought was right at the time to avenge him when he fell ill. She had succeeded but it was going to cause her life. It broke her spirit every time she faced both Hayate and Ayane in battle. Now, she would no longer have to do so. Ryu mention the removal of her death sentence but not of her return to the village.

"Thank you." It was Kasumi could say.

"You should thank Hayate." Ryu said as he made his way back towards the window he entered from.

Kasumi whipped the tears away. She wanted to stop him from leaving. Now that he was here, she needed to tell him. Tell him that she was pregnant and that she didn't know what he would want to do with a child. Considering that he was next in line to his own clan, Ryu might want to accept it as his heir, but what would become of her? Will he accept her too?

"Hayabusa wait," Kasumi pleaded, grasping his arm. "Please, I need to tell you something."

Ryu stiffen at her soft touch. Images of that night started to cloud his mind. She was so beautiful. He violently shook his head to rid him of those thoughts.

_'Not going to happen.'_

"It never happened….." He said, still not facing her.

"What?" Kasumi murmured.

"There is no reason for me to protect you anymore. It's done." He said.

"What? No, Hayabusa. It's not about protecting me. It's about what happened that-"

Kasumi was suddenly interrupted by Ryu hollering his arm away from her. His cold act startled Kasumi. With his eyes still looking away from her, Ryu felt his body tense. He wasn't expecting for it to be this hard. To say…good bye.

"We both have different paths that we follow." He said softly.

"Hayabusa," more tears began to flow from her eyes as she felt her voice crack.

"Kasumi, let's just leave it at that. You and I know better than to push this further. It was a mistake."

_'Hayabusa…..you can't even look me straight into my eyes and tell me?'_ Kasumi thought.

"You are here to say good bye. Aren't you?" Kasumi said, softly.

_'It shouldn't be this hard.'_ Ryu thought.

"Yes." He finally said after a long pause. "I must go now. I'm sorry."

He didn't expect to apologize. He was sorry though. He was sorry for using her. He was sorry…..for leaving her. He didn't look back at her when he felt her grasp his arm again.

"Ryu...please...I need to...tell you..." Kasumi pleaded, now in a full rage of tears.

_'I know he doesn't love me but can he give our baby a chance?'_ She thought.

After fighting the urge to push her away, he glanced down at her. She was broken. Tears falling from her eyes. Grasping on his arm for hope. Practically kneeling on the floor begging him not to go. What did he do to her?

"Kasumi….." Ryu began.

"Kasumi? Is everything okay out there?"

Kasumi and Ryu flinched at the sound of Hitomi's voice down the hall. The commotion they were making had alerted Hitomi. Using the opportunity to escape her grasps as she looked away, Ryu made his exit, leaving a shattered Kasumi on her knees. Kasumi kneeled in shock. She didn't expect Ryu to be so heartless. Now he will never know of the child growing inside of her.

"What am I supposed to do with this baby?" Kasumi whispered.

Kasumi spread herself on the ground, not caring who sees her. Hitomi, who had been making her way back into the living room, saw Kasumi lying on the ground. She panicked and ran towards her fallen friend.

"Kasumi? What happened? Kasumi? What's going on?"

Hitomi pulled Kasumi into a sitting position. Kasumi was weeping hysterically. Hitomi wrapped her around Kasumi's trembling form.

"Shhhh. Everything is going to be okay."

…

Despite being in the next building over, Ryu could hear Kasumi's cries. He didn't expect for things to turn out as they did. It was the first time he had ever seen Kasumi react that way. The window that led him inside was still open. He could hear Hitomi cradling Kasumi and telling her it would be alright. He shouldn't have just taken off, but he needed to.

"Farwell Kasumi."

As Ryu left he could see a shadow move around the area leading into Kasumi's apartment. He noticed it was the same man that left shortly after Hitomi and Kasumi went out to eat. At first he thought nothing of it. He might live in the area until he noticed that he was trying to get closer into their apartment. Rage indulged Ryu as he was soon grasping the man by the hood and shoved him against the wall.

"Ugh don't hurt me." He pleaded.

"Who are you?" Ryu asked, fists ready to him a pounding.

"Nobody. I'm just trying to make my way home." He kept pleading.

Anger arouses Ryu. He was obviously lying through his teeth. Ryu shoved the man back the way he saw him emerge.

"Get the hell out of here, you perv." Ryu said, tossing the man into a pit of trash bags before he vanish into a pile of green leaves.

...

The man emerged from the pit unharmed. Retrieving a cell phone from his pocket, he quickly dial a number and held it to his ear. A short while he waited for the line to get through when he hears a voice on the other end. "Hello. Yes. We have confirmation that she is still in the area. How? The Dragon Ninja was just here."


	5. Chapter 4: Decisions

**A/N: Apologies for the lack of updating. I have been extremely busy these last few months and writer's block hasn't been helping either. I've had this chapter typed up months ago, but did not get around to revising it. I even had to reread the last chapters I wrote in order to remind myself what I was writing about. Also my tablet had been acting up so I wasn't able to retrieve the last few chapters. Thank goodness I got a new tablet so I can type anywhere. I apologize if this chapter isn't in my usual standards.**

**As I mentioned before, I'm still uncertain about how long I will write this story. Depends on how much attention this gets. Right now, **_**Reflection**_** is my priority. But I do want to thank those who have been reviewing. Sorry for any mistakes along the way.**

_All characters are property of their respective owners. I am NOT getting paid to do this, so please don't sue me._

_R & R_

...

**~Moonlight Sorrow~**

**Chapter 4: Decisions**

The call had come sooner than he had expected. A sinister smile had emerged on his lips behind the white mask that concealed his face. Finally after months of searching, he was going to be able to start a new project. Leaning back on his recliner, he began to roam around his cell phone before a knock on the wooden door of his office was heard.

"Mr. Donovan," a female voice spoke as she entered, going no further than a few feet. Not bothering to look up from his cell, the woman continued. "Everyone is ready for the meeting to begin."

"Very well then," Donovan said with the same grin still on his face.

As the woman made her exit, Donovan set his phone aside and turned his attention to the computer screen on his desk. The screen was pitch black until a word in white appeared.

M.I.S.T.

…

Hitomi poured the hot water into a small pink cup before she set a bag of green tea inside. She placed the cup on the coffee table while she retrieved her half-empty glass of orange juice near her finished cereal. She looked over at the clock on the wall and read a little pass eight. Kasumi will be up soon if she decided not to sleep in which she has been doing lately.

Hitomi was curious as to what caused Kasumi so much grief the night before. Hitomi wasn't able to get anything out of Kasumi from her hysterical cries last night and decided to send her to bed with the hope that Kasumi will tell her what happened. That's why she prepared her favorite tea and waited to make her breakfast until she knew Kasumi was alright.

Sure enough, Kasumi had finally emerged out of her room. She looked half asleep, her hair a complete mess and clothes baggy.

"Hey." Hitomi said softly, "Made you some tea."

"Thank you." Kasumi said in a whisper.

Kasumi took her place on the coach as she gently took a sip of her green tea. Hitomi placed her glass back on the table and went to sit next to Kasumi. The two remain silent until Hitomi brushed off several stands of hair from Kasumi's face that were concealing her puffy hazel eyes.

"Hitomi?" Kasumi said quietly.

"Sorry, I just don't like seeing you like this. Are you okay? What happened last night?" Hitomi asked.

"Nothing." That's all Kasumi could say before she took another sip of her tea.

Hitomi shook her head at her response. "Now that's just not true. You can tell me. Come on, Kasumi. You are suffocating me with your silence. Please tell me. We talked about this. You can tell me anything so please stop lying to me."

Kasumi set her tea on the coffee table before she began to play with her thumbs. She had been debating since she had woken up to tell Hitomi. She had seen her at her lowest and now Hitomi was asking those same questions she wished she could avoid. Sooner or later Hitomi would find out and kick her out. Kasumi will not be able to lean against anyone once Hitomi finds out. Everyone will shut her out.

"Hayabusa...was here." Kasumi whispered.

Hitomi raised an eyebrow. "He was...Did he...do he hurt you...Is that why you were crying? I will take care of him one and for all."

Kasumi wanted to laugh out loud. _'Hitomi. Always jumping in front of the tracks to save another regardless of your well-being._' But she was right.

"No...I mean...in a way...yes...He came...to say good bye."

"Good bye?!" Hitomi exclaimed.

Kasumi simply nodded her head in response.

"Why? Does this have to do with what happened between the two of you?" Hitomi asked, trying to find an explanation.

"I believe so." Kasumi paused. "You should have seen him. He couldn't look me straight in the eye when he said that he was no longer my guardian. He was so cold like I was an enemy when he got out of my grasp. He even said I was free from running and that was why he was leaving. Maybe he was lying."

"I'm sorry Kasumi." Hitomi said as she embraced Kasumi. "Look on the bright side, now you know that you can move on. Who needs him?"

Kasumi escaped Hitomi's hold on her, dropping her gaze. "I do."

Hitomi shook her head. It was the final straw. She was not going to let Kasumi walk down the path of despair any longer. "Come on Kasumi, Hayabusa doesn't deserve someone like you. Any guy with a right mind wouldn't pass you by. I mean come on. Even Zack thinks you are pretty cute especially when you smile. I bet Eliot and Brad Wong will think so too once you meet them."

Kasumi just kept her gaze down. "You don't get it, Hitomi. I need him because I'm scared."

"Scared of what?" Hitomi asked.

"Scared of..." Kasumi paused, before she took a deep breath, "having his child...alone."

Hitomi's blue eyes grew wide as she thought she missed heard Kasumi.

"Hitomi?" Kasumi called out but no answer came.

She remained silent until she flat out broke her silence in a yell. "What?!"

...

He should have been long gone hours ago, but he wasn't. He couldn't.

Ryu sat in his meditation stance atop the very same building he had been the day before. He was trying to find any form to relax but failed at every turn when the young kunoichi would suddenly appear in his thoughts with tears in her hazel eyes while nursing a shattered heart.

_'Kasumi, had she received feelings for me?'_

It was too late to go back to her. Ryu had convinced himself that the best way to forget Kasumi was to leave her. Yet, all his thoughts kept bringing her back. There is no escape from her. Ryu also had an uneasy feeling of leaving Kasumi. If he had just controlled himself that night, he wouldn't be running from her. He should have stayed with her that morning.

Ayane knew were Kasumi had been and would no doubt tell Hayate where she is. He will find out from her what had happened. Hayate asked him to make Kasumi happy, now he was going to kill him for breaking his little sister's heart.

He recalled Kasumi's appearance as tears fell from her eyes, grasping on his arm for him not to leave. She wanted to tell him something. He automatically thought it would be over that night. For all he knew it could have been important and he treated like the enemy. He really shouldn't have just taken off like that. The least he could have done was say he was sorry for his behavior. Ryu kept collecting his thoughts. For the first time in his twenty-five years, he was unsure of what path he should take.

Ryu closed his eyes as he let out a deep breath he had been holding. Soon, his senses were on high alert when the sound of helicopter was getting closer. Jumping to his feet with Dragon Sword in hand, Ryu looked up to gaze at the helicopter was descending altitude. He couldn't see the pilot, but had an idea who it was. The logo on the side of the chopper was also helpful.

"Zack."

…

"Are you kidding me?!" Hitomi yelled as she began to pace around the living room.

Kasumi lowered her gaze. She wanted to run to her bedroom and begin to pack anything she can take. The only thing that prevented her from doing so was the concern in Hitomi's voice. She had not yelled at her like she thought would. Granted, she sounded more shocked than angry. Perhaps, she was thinking about what she will do for her. Kasumi had become too dependent on Hitomi that she knew a child would be too much to handle.

"How long have you known?" Hitomi asked, standing in front of her.

Hitomi's voiced snapped her away from her thoughts. Without looking up, Kasumi fumbled with her thumbs once more as she sought out the answer she needed.

"Awhile." Kasumi whispered faintly.

"How long is 'awhile', Kasumi?" Hitomi questions but she refuse to answer.

Hitomi couldn't take Kasumi ignoring her any longer. She knelt in front of her as Kasumi remained silent on the couch with her gaze still towards the ground.

"Kasumi?" Hitomi said softly.

Hitomi grasped Kasumi hands in her own. Finally looking up, Hitomi saw the pools of tears that had formed on the young kunoichi's hazel eyes.

Trying to reassure her, Hitomi gave her a small smile. She now saw how scared Kasumi had become.

"It will be okay." Hitomi stated.

The tears were falling before Kasumi could stop them. Escaping from Hitomi's grasp, Kasumi whipped away the rogue tears. Kasumi could see Hitomi's caring 'Do not cry look.' She really had over thought this situation. Hitomi would never leave a friend in need.

_'Never.'_

She wasn't cruel. She was one of her friends. Her only true friend.

"I'll be alright." Kasumi finally said with the first real smile after weeks.

Hitomi couldn't help herself and wrapped her arms around Kasumi again. She was happy that her friend was coming back. She held Kasumi a little longer than she intended for she could feel her own tears fall. Sometimes someone's pain and suffering becomes hers.

"Sorry about that," Hitomi said with a blush on her cheeks. "Don't know what came over me."

"Thank you, Hitomi." Kasumi spoke out.

"It's okay...so...you are pregnant," Hitomi said.

Kasumi let out a heavy sigh and nodded her head. "I'm afraid so."

Hitomi wanted so badly shake her head. She didn't want Depressed Kasumi, but Happy Kasumi. She needed to show Kasumi that the child she was carrying is a blessing regardless of no father being around. While it would be best to have both parents to watch the child grow, one can be enough. Her father had raised her well on his own after her mother passed away when she was at age of five. Because of him, she was loved and cared for just like any other child and wanted Kasumi to do the same.

"I bet when the little one gets here, you two will be inseparable." Hitomi smiled, hopefully.

"Maybe." Kasumi whispered, her eyes now filed with sadness.

Panic arouse inside Hitomi. She didn't want to ask but needed to. "Kasumi...you are keeping the baby...right?"

Kasumi was really hoping she didn't ask. In all honesty, she wasn't sure. She had been aware that there were ways to terminate unwanted pregnancies. She was considering that choice. She would not have to endure nine months of caring a child inside her. The child would also not have to worry about who the father is or why they don't it have a family like other children. If this pregnancy continued then she would have to live with the shame that she brought on herself and her family regardless of being a nukenin. She can just carry on with her life even if there was nothing special going on. But sometimes, she unconsciously did things that made it seem that she really wanted this child.

"I'm not sure."

"Kasumi!" Hitomi exclaimed. "Please don't say you are getting rid of it. Please."

"Hitomi..."

"Please. Have you been checked out by a doctor to see how far along you are?"

"No." She said, shamefully.

"Why haven't you? You need to be checked on. Come on. We are going to see the doctor."

Kasumi did not fight her on this. With the days merging together, Kasumi had really no idea how far along she truly was. Hitomi grasp her hand as she pulled her into her room to get ready.

…

The chattering amongst the group of both men and women dressed in white lab coats had deceased as the large screen had finally turned on. They sat quietly around a large wooden table of what appeared like a conference room with the large projected screen on the far wall with the word M.I.S.T. on it. A few seconds had gone by until Donovan's white masked face was visible.

"Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen. The Alpha Project is progressing rather nicely. I have to say, I'm very impressed with all of your hard work." He spoke.

Several individuals began to clap while others seemed to congratulate each other in their success. Donovan's smirked.

"However," Donovan continued, "…..many of you had requested that a new project should be put into play. Do any of you have any suggestions?"

Their faces lit up. As they began to charter once more, one spoke up above the rest. "What about Project Epsilon? What happened to it?"

"Project Epsilon was a failure….even after we tried to reactivate it." Others began to shout, not to press further about their first failure.

"Again…" Donovan paused, "…what do you suggest?"

"Starting a new project would require a fresh batch of a ninja's DNA." A woman with sleek long black hair and green eyes spoke out loud, drawing attention to herself while she began to search the documents from her iPad.

Donovan watched the woman on the screen. The woman's name is Hibana Tamaki. He only spoke to her only a few times since he gave her Lisa Hamilton's former position as the leading scientist for M.I.S.T. Projects. Like the others in the room, she wore a white lab coat. Her long pitch black hair pinned up in a high ponytail. Her grey eyes refused to look at others. She was ambitious and seemed to put her work above any other matter.

"What became of the DNA of the ninja princess, Kasumi, Miss Tamaki?" Donovan asked, curious as what she had to say.

"Due to the Alpha Project, we had to replicate and distort Miss Kasumi's DNA to shape Alpha-152's. So in order to start a new project, we must find Kasumi for a fresh sample."

"Well it's a good idea that I have been extracting teams all over the world to find her. I had anticipated that she could have made contact with other fighters from the Dead or Alive Tournament, but tell me this…why not use any of the other ninjas?" Donovan asked.

While Kasumi was the best test subject in the past, he was curious as to why they have yet to use the other ninjas.

"Since we used Hayate for project Epsilon, we believe that he may still have side effects of Epsilon. In other words, he is compromised." Hibana stated. "As for Ayane…..since she was the daughter of Raidou, she might go rouge like he did and will cost us millions just trying to contain her."

"What of the other one. The Dragon Ninja, Ryu Hayabusa?" Another one of her colleagues asked.

"A group, several years back, had tried and succeeded in retrieving his DNA. There have been rumors for years that his blood has some type of Dragon blood or some nonsense like that. It could explain why when they were using his blood, their experiments formed into monsters that got out of control and nearly killed everyone who were involved in the project. Plus, I doubt we can capture him considering how skilled this man is."

Donovan was impressed by Miss Tamaki. The woman has obviously been doing her research. However...

"Do not underestimate our faculty, Miss Tamaki, but I see your point. Well ladies and gentlemen; you will all be pleased to know that my men have already located Miss Kasumi. We have been keeping tabs on her for weeks but finally got confirmation that it is in fact Miss Kasumi."

The group began to break into smiles with the exception of Miss Tamaki, who just continue to look through her iPad for her documents. Her only concern was getting ready for the new project.

"This is wonderful news." Another woman seated next to Miss Tamaki said.

"Yes indeed. I will be sending Christie to retrieve her within the next few days. In the meantime, my son and I will be visiting the lab that is housing the Alpha Project later this afternoon. Miss Tamaki, please send me the schematics for the new project through my cell. That will be all. We will keep in touch."

Donovan's masked faced soon vanishes as the screen blacks out and the word M.I.S.T. reappears.

...

"Ninja-man! What's up?"

A very hyped up Zack, wearing a black suit and matching leather shoes as an exaggerating gold watch was on his left wrist and a red hat on top of his head, yells out as he finally gets out the helicopter. Ryu growled the second Zack called out to him. Now, he really wished he was not there.

He was not too happy to see Zack. Mostly because he found the man rather annoying when he would suddenly appear up out of nowhere when Ryu was off doing important missions. His last encounter with Zack nearly caused him to lose his self-control by trying not chock him, and almost send Zack to the hospital after he performed the Izuna Drop on him.

"What do you want?" Ryu asked with his arms crossed over his chest.

Zack frowned at Ryu's tone. "Man, you need to lighten up a little."

"Stop wasting my time, Zack, and tell me why you are here!" Ryu stated.

Zack shock his head. _'Same old Hayabusa.'_

"Got a special delivery for yah. Well, it's more of a message."

"A message?"

Ryu didn't need to ask from whom. He had an idea who was looking for him.

"Helena wants to see you." Zack finally stated.

"What for?" Ryu asked, still rather harshly.

"No idea!" Zack stated scratching the back of his neck. "I think she is still trying to figure out what's going on with Donovan. She even wants to see Hayate. My job is to take you to her."

Something was a mist. Helena would not call for him and Hayate unless there was a threat that would involve their aid. Zack tried to back away slowly for he did not want a repeat of the last time, and seeing as Ryu was not in the best mood, he would rather be in safe distance from the fame Dragon Ninja than be sorry. Ryu paid him no mind. His concern was more on this meeting with Helena and would Kasumi be involved.

"You coming or not?" Zack asked as he was about to board the chopper.

Ryu sighed. "Fine."

…

Closing the door behind him, Donovan walked out his office and down the hallway towards the elevator that would send him to the roof of the building. He took out his cell phone from his white pocket coat and dialed a familiar number. After the first to rings, the line was answered seconds after stepping inside the elevator.

"I hope you are still keeping tabs on Miss Kasumi." Donovan stated.

"Yes sir." The voice on the other line answered.

"Where is she now?"

"She is with another DOA contestant, Hitomi. They just vanished inside a clinic." The voice said.

"What for?" asked Donovan.

"Not sure. They are still inside. I will keep you posted."

"Very well." Donovan ended the call.

A ping sounded as the elevator came to a halt. Stepping out, Donovan can see the chopper he had asked for an hour before had arrived. A fit man with tattoos covering his arms while a blue hood concealed his face was leaning against the chopper. Donovan couldn't help but smile.

"Well, son….shall we go." Donovan said addressing the man.

The man looked up to his father. "Yeah. Beats being here all day."

"Rig, I'm so proud you are finally getting into the family business."

...

Kasumi tried to ease her nerves. She lied on the bed that was provided when a nurse had asked her to wait for the doctor. She counted the tiles on the ceiling several times. She tried not to look at the machine that would display her unborn child. Hitomi was sitting on a chair next to her reading a late issue of an old magazine. She had one or twice snuck a peak at Kasumi. Hitomi could see fear in her eyes.

"You okay?" Hitomi asked.

Kasumi didn't look at her. "I would be lying if I said I was."

"Don't worry." Hitomi said, placing a hand over Kasumi's. "It's just a checkup."

Kasumi looked towards Hitomi. A small smile spread on her lips. Hitomi smiled back.

"Kasumi," Hitomi stated, "So I know we haven't really talked about it much since we left the apartment but what are you going to do with the baby?"

The smile on Kasumi's face disappeared and was replaced with a frown. "I don't know. I've never taken care of a baby before, and I am afraid of being a mother. What if I'm a terrible mother?"

"You won't be. I'll help you." Hitomi said in sprung out voice. "We can even ask my dad for some advice. He did a great job raising me."

The girls burst into laughter. The laughter then died out when Hitomi could hear her phone vibrating. Taking her phone out of her favorite green jacket, Hitomi looked at the caller ID and could see it was Leifang calling. Hitomi shut her phone off immediately.

"Who was it?" Kasumi asked, getting rather worried.

"It was Leifang. I'll call her later. We were supposed to train at the gym today and meet up for lunch." Hitomi admitted. "Don't worry. I'm not going to tell her unless you want me to. If I told her then she would tell everyone and it might get to Hayabusa...You do want him to know, right?"

Hitomi wasn't sure what was going to happen, and she was curious. Growing up with only one parent, she wanted Kasumi to have her child with both parents. However, she had to respect Kasumi's wishes if she didn't want Hayabusa involved. He already broke her heart by dumping her. Hitomi will make him pay for it.

Kasumi let out a deep breath. "Given our situation and how much shame it will bring both our families, I think it's best if we kept this from him for now. He doesn't want to be with me. Who will?"

Hitomi wondered. "Are you at least going to tell Hayate and Ayane? I know you gave me a reason why not, but that's their little niece or nephew in there."

Kasumi stated silent. She wasn't sure if telling her siblings was the right move. Hayate would throw a fit if he found out Ryu was the father. He will kill him. The thought of Hayate fighting Ryu over her broken heart and her unborn child seemed to please her. Ryu deserved it, but maybe she would receive the same treatment when Hayate finds out that she let Ryu on. Maybe he will still avenge her broken heart which for some reason she still couldn't understand why it was so shattered.

She knew Ryu did not love her. She herself did not harvest any true emotions of love for him with the exception of lust. So, why did it seemed like the biggest break up every? Was it the fact that as a child she had a small crush on him? Could it have been the way he treated her? The caring Ninja she had known was replaced by a cold one. Or was it that he would not accept her please to listen to what she had to say about their child? Or was she really in love Ryu and didn't realize it before? Whatever it was, it broke her into pieces.

Kasumi was so lost in thought that she did not hear Hitomi's question. "...can I be the aunt?"

"Huh?"

"Oh come on, Kasumi. Just think about. I don't have brothers or sisters, so I won't get that opportunity. If you keep the baby then they will have a kicking aunt who will protect him or her no matter what."

"If I keep it..." Kasumi whispered.

"Oh just imagine what they will look like. A mini you!" Hitomi laughed.

Kasumi smiled. "Or a mini Hayabusa."

A mini Hayabusa. A girl would be lovely to have. Kasumi could braid her hair and dress her into colorful dresses. But, the thought of having a son looking just like Ryu would be even lovelier. He would have the same color of hair that matches Ryu along with those emerald eyes of his. The eyes that drew her in to take that risk that night to be his. Now, she had a piece of him.

A small knock on the door was heard before the door opened slightly. A middle-aged woman with blond hair and blue entered and smiled at the two girls. She introduced herself as Dr. Steele.

"How are you feeling Kasumi?" The doctor asked.

"Okay...I guess." Kasumi stated, nervously.

"Well, your friend here stated you are pregnant and don't have an idea how far along you are."

Kasumi nodded her head, confirming what the doctor had just said.

"Well, let's fire up the machine and see how far along you really are? Can you please take off your jacket and pull up your shirt under your breasts."

"Well it hurt?" Kasumi asked, removing her large pink jacket.

"Not at all." The doctor stated. "Just lie down and relax. The gel might be a little cold."

Kasumi let a small shrieked as the cool gel made contact with her belly. Hitomi tried to suppress her laughter behind her hand. As the doctor was working, Kasumi have Hitomi a pout until she looked at the monitor. Kasumi could see what looked like the size of prune.

"What is that?" Kasumi pointed at the screen.

The doctor smiled. "That is your baby. It looks like you are ten to eleven weeks along."

Kasumi mouth open wide. She had to place her hand over her mouth.

"Wow it's so tiny!" Hitomi jumped out of her seat, heading towards the monitor.

"It will keep growing through the pregnancy. If you would like, I can print out some pictures."

"We will take five!" Hitomi asked, overly excited.

As the doctor left, Kasumi gave a questionable look at Hitomi. "Five?"

Hitomi smiled. "One for you, one for me, one for the photo album that we are going to make, maybe one for Leifang, the other one for Hayabusa...when you are ready of course."

"Oh, okay." Kasumi said, relaxing on the bed still looking at the now still image of her child.

Hitomi grew worried. She thinks she have overdone it with requesting the pictures. "Are you okay, Kasumi?"

With a smile on her lips, Kasumi nodded her head. "Yeah. I'm okay. I'm just thinking about the baby..."

"And?" Hitomi asked.

Still smiling, Kasumi placed a hand over her growing dump. "I can't wait to meet him."


	6. Chapter 5: Revelation

**A/N: I need to a better a job on updating more. Apologies for the mistakes if there is any. My tablet has auto correct when spelling and it gets annoying and gives me other words I don't want or need.**

_All characters are property of their respective owners. I am NOT getting paid to do this, so please don't sue me._

_R & R_

_..._

**~Moonlight Sorrow~**

**Chapter 5: Revelation**

The chatting in the restaurant had increased by the peak of lunch hour. However, to Kasumi and Hitomi it did not matter. The two girls were in a daze. They were stuck in their own little world starring at the sonogram pictures of Kasumi's child.

"I can't stop starring at this picture. A little ninja is growing inside you." Hitomi laughed, sitting oppose of Kasumi in one of the booths by the windows.

"Hitomi!" Kasumi smiled at her joke.

"Oh my gosh!" Hitomi exclaimed in happiness. "I didn't think I've seen you smile this much even when you moved in with me. We are going to have to baby proof the apartment. That means putting away anything sharp or pointy, which includes that sword of yours you have lying around in your room."

"Speaking of that," said Kasumi. "I think I need to find some sort of income. Getting things for the baby won't come cheap and I doubt we will fit in my little room."

Hitomi smiled, finally setting the picture down on her side and opening the menu while Kasumi put her own picture in her purse. "Don't worry about it. I still have a lot of money left over from the tournament and if our apartment is too small, we can just get a bigger place. Besides, I know for a fact the next tournament I will finally be the champion and you can keep all the money."

Kasumi opened her own menu, but did not really look through it. "But Hitomi..."

Hitomi did not let Kasumi finished. "Just worry about you and the baby. I'll do the heavy lifting."

"I feel like I'm taking advantage of you," whispered Kasumi, hiding behind her menu.

"You are not. I'll be okay plus it's not a good idea to put stress on you if you are pregnant. Something can go wrong and we don't want that to happen." Hitomi explained. "It happened to one of my cousins but her baby was okay in the end."

"I suppose," whisper Kasumi, rubbing her belly not wanting any harm to come to her unborn child.

The waiter that had previously approached them, had reappeared before them a few seconds later with the drinks they had ordered. They both ordered their meals as he placed their drinks on the table. Giving him their menus, the waiter left, leaving the two girls to continue their chat.

"You really are a great friend, Hitomi." Kasumi finally said. "To be honest, you have been more like a sister to me. I feel you are my only family."

Hitomi took a sip of her water. "So you really are not going to tell Hayate or Ayane?"

Kasumi shook her head. "No. I don't want to. I'm starting a new family. Just me and my baby."

"And me!" Hitomi added.

"And you." Kasumi giggled.

"What do you wish it will be? A girl or boy?" Hitomi asked.

Kasumi didn't answer to right away. "Well, it will have to be either one."

"Kasumi seriously." Hitomi just kept laughing. "I hope it's a girl that way I can teach her karate and prove girls are better than boys. She will be the next ninjutsu/karate ninja just like her uncle, Hayate."

Kasumi wanted to laugh at Hitomi. The way she said her brother's name sounded like she was daydreaming about him all day. Leifang had told Kasumi once that she thought Hitomi had a big crush on Hayate. It wouldn't surprise her. Hitomi had continuously asked her about what Hayate was like when they were younger.

"Like Hayate, huh? Well I really don't want my baby getting into that. I don't want them to be a ninja, but you can teach him or her karate if you want to." Kasumi said taking a big sip of her pink lemonade.

Hitomi smiled. "Okay. She will be a princess like you."

"Or a prince..." Kasumi declared.

"Or that."

Kasumi placed a hand over belly. She smoothly rubbed it using her child once more.

_'A prince or princess.'_

"In a way...they will be...sort of..." Kasumi's voices talked off.

"What do you mean?" Hitomi asked, giving Kasumi a curious look.

Kasumi let out a heavy sigh. "Hayabusa is the heir to his clan. He will take over once his father steps down, and my baby will be the next heir."

"Oh."

"Life as Shinobi is harsh and cruel, but like I said I don't want him to be a ninja." Kasumi said, placing her drink back on the table.

"Who won't be a Ninja?"

Kasumi and Hitomi turned their heads and saw none other Leifang standing at the end of the booth.

"Leifang?!" The girls said.

Leifang took a seat next to Hitomi, not breaking eye contact with Kasumi. "What are you two talking about?"

"Nothing." Both girls said in unison.

"What is that?" Leifang points at the sonogram on the table.

"Nothing," they both said again, and Hitomi hid the picture in her green jacket pocket.

Leifang was getting flustered. "Aaaaawwwww. Come on you two. You guys have been keeping secrets from me all day. First, you don't tell me where you went this morning, you don't answer my calls, and then you guys don't tell me what you guys were talking about. So spill."

Kasumi glanced over to Hitomi, who looked back at her. "Should we?"

"She will eventually find out..." Kasumi said.

Leifang kept looking back and forth to either girl. "Find out what? Come on tell me it's like your speaking in code."

Kasumi nodded to Hitomi and Hitomi spoke out. "Okay, but you got to promise to not tell anyone that includes Tina who announces everything on TV."

Leifang looked back at Kasumi, knowing it must be serious. "Okay I promise."

"I'm pregnant." Kasumi finally spoke.

Leifang stiffened and suddenly had a sudden urge to laugh. "That's a good one. You guys crack me up...No, seriously, what is it?"

"Leifang, it's not a joke. Kasumi is really pregnant." Hitomi said, taking a small sip from her water.

"You are pregnant? Really?" Leifang asked, looking at Kasumi with her eyes wide open.

"Yes." Kasumi retrieves her purse and takes out the sonogram picture she had put away only moments ago. She handed it to Leifang. "Here."

Leifang stared at the sonogram and composed herself. " Well...uh...Congrats, Kasumi. Sorry for giving you a hard time lately, but you guys were keeping this a secret. Don't worry I won't tell anyone...hey wait...whose the father?"

"That's confidential. Should we get the waiter for you?" Kasumi said, trying to change the subject.

"What? Why? Tell me, please." Leifang pleaded with her hands together.

"You know too much already," Hitomi butted in.

"Please?" Leifang continued.

"No," Hitomi said.

"I'm asking Kasumi, not you!" Leifang yelled. "Come on, please. I will keep asking until you tell me."

"Alright," Kasumi finally caved, "but please, Leifang, not a word to anyone."

"I already gave you my word. My lips are sealed." Leifang said and with a hand made a motion of zipping up her lips and twisting the middle like a key.

Kasumi took a deep breath and whispered. "It's Hayabusa."

"Hayabusa?!" Leifang shouted, jolting out of her seat.

With Leifang's outburst, many heads turned to the girls' booth, curious to what was all the commotion about.

Hitomi was shaking her head in disappointment. "Way to go, Leifang. The whole restaurant heard you."

"Sorry...really Hayabusa?" Leifang said in a hush tone as she sat back down in shame.

Kasumi nodded her head. "Yes. Hayabusa and I aren't exactly together. Although I was originally going to tell him, I changed my mind. He is the last person I want to know otherwise my baby might become a ninja."

"Oh," Leifang said, "sorry about that. So what are you having?"

"I'm having some chicken noodle soup and a pink lemonade," Kasumi smiled.

"No not to eat! What are you having a boy or a girl?" Leifang asked, pointing to Kasumi's belly.

"I don't know." Kasumi replied. "Too early to tell, yet."

"I am going to be an aunt," Hitomi said cheerfully, clapping her hands.

Leifang gave Hitomi a sour look. "Why do you get to be an aunt and not me? I can spoil him or her with so many toys."

"You can't buy love with toys, Leifang!" Hitomi exclaimed.

"No, but you can sure win it in your favor." Leifang joked.

As the two girls bicker, Kasumi amusingly watched who her child could love more. It really didn't matter to her. Her baby would be loved either way by her.

_'These girls are going to be the death of me if this baby isn't.'_

The waiter returns with the girls meals. As he placed the dishes on the table, a man who had been sitting in the booth next to theirs left change on the table and hastily exited the restaurant. As soon as he was out of the restaurant, he retrieves his cell phone from his jacket. Pressing several buttons on it, he waited for the voice on the other line.

"I need to talk to Mr. Donovan. Tell him it's important."

...

There was nothing better than utter control. At least that is what he thought. Donovan watched as several other scientists were demonstrating how an Alpha clones would transform in its mature state. Donovan found it rather dull as he already knew the process but was pleased that it was at least heading in the right direction since the loss of Lisa Hamilton. Donovan wasn't as affected as her colleagues were about her death. In his mind, she had it coming. If she had survived the explosion of their former M.I.S.T. facility, he would have killed her himself. He was not going to tolerate her betrayal after she helped free Hayate and aid the ninjas.

A vibration in his white suit pocket alerted him an incoming call was going in. Taking out his phone, Donovan excused himself from wondering eyes before finally answering outside the lab.

"This better be good," Donovan said behind his pale mask.

"Sir," the man on the other end spoke, "I believed it would be in your interest to know some startling news regarding Miss Kasumi."

Donovan was annoyed that he just didn't just say already what that news was. "Well?"

"Miss Kasumi is with child."

Donovan felt the words put him in a trance. _'A child?'_

"Repeat that," Donovan ordered.

"Kasumi is pregnant."

An evil smirked curled on Donovan's lips as the man confirmed what he believes he had heard. Kasumi with child only was proving that luck was on his side. With Kasumi's baby, they can try to exceed experimenting on it and find a new form of weapon. A baby that was already caring Kasumi's blood. He can make millions.

"This is really interesting news." Donovan spoke.

"That's not all sir," the voice on the line said.

"No?" questioned Donovan, "well then speak."

"The father of the child happens to be none other than the Dragon Ninja himself, Ryu Hayabusa."

Luck truly was on his side. The child of two of the most powerful ninjas could be the key to achieving ultimate power. Forget millions, he can make billions.

"Continue to follow her, and well done. I will make sure your salary gets doubled." Donovan says, hanging the phone.

Several seconds later he dialed a familiar number and waited for the feminine British voice. "Yes?"

"Christie," Donovan spoke, "I have a job for you. How soon can you be at the new facility?"

...

The helicopter ride was awkward to say the least. At least that's what Zack thought. He tried to make small talk with Ryu but got nothing. It was like speaking to Hayate all over again but unlike Ryu, Hayate and Zack exchanged a few words. Ryu, on the other hand, was actually annoyed. He really didn't want to go see Helena or speak to Zack. The real person he wanted to see or speak to was Kasumi. The more he thought about her, the guiltier he felt for leaving her. It also wasn't helping that Zack kept bringing her up. Ryu wanted to strangle Zack when he asked him if he didn't mind him dating Kasumi. Apparently, he had broken-up with his now ex-girlfriend, Niki, for the tenth time and needed something to distract him from her.

The only thing that prevented Ryu from actually caring on with his murderous plot was that Zack was still flying the chopper. However, once they had reached their destination at the Freedom Survivor, Ryu wasted no time to get away from Zack, who was trying to give him a tour of the place until Hayate would arrive. Ryu eventually left Zack on the main deck before making his way towards the office he had last seen Helena in. Employees who were working on the ship starred in his direction as he strove pass them. It was as if they never seen a ninja even though they had seen him before.

The doors to Helena's office was closed but that didn't stop him from barging in. Helena, who was sitting in a very large and expensive sofa, saw the ninja enter with no haste.

"Ryu Hayabusa. It's good to see you again." Helena spoke as she rose from her seat, her elegant blue outfit and long blond hair followed her every movement.

"What do you want from me, Helena," Ryu demanded.

Helena was started by his tone but preceded. "I was actually going to inform both you and Hayate at the same time, but it seems you are in a hurry."

"I really don't like it when people waste my time, Helena. So tell me what it is you want so I can be on my way." Ryu explained.

Helena nodded. Unlike Zack, Helena was not going make small talk to keep the Dragon Ninja occupied until Hayate arrived. Better to get started soon.

"Very well. For the past several weeks, DOATEC has been investigating the whereabouts of Victor Donovan." Helena said as she made her way towards her desk. "So far...we have yet to locate him, but we have gotten close."

"Donovan moves around a lot. He never stays in the same area for too long. We all know this." Ryu said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"True, but it's what DOATEC discovered in his last known location that had startled me. A few days ago, DOATEC had stormed into a local facility not far from where the old Tri Tower used to be and found Donovan had several documents and maps of different parts of the world circled. As of right now, Donovan had no idea we found one of his facilities. We are trying to win over his employees and all their secrets in exchange for no jail time."

"I wouldn't trust them if I were you," Ryu cut in.

Helena nodded. "None seem to be talking. I guess Donovan truly has loyal followers. Anyways...the locations on the map we found...they are locations of several contestants of the Dead or Alive tournaments."

"Why would Donovan want to know where they are at?" Ryu asked.

"Maybe because..." Helena said as she retrieved a file from her desk and handed it to Ryu "...He is trying to find Kasumi."

Ryu opened the file and began to skim through each page. The more he saw, the more disturb he became. There were some pages going into detail on possible experiments that could be performed on Kasumi, some involved mutilation. There were even several pictures of her that appeared several days old. Ryu slammed the folder shut the second he saw a very worried Kasumi shielding a bag from a local store into her oversized jacket.

"Kasumi's location was not in any of the maps or in any of the documents that we recovered. Not even Hitomi's or Leifang's," Helena said as she took a seat behind the desk.

Ryu tossed the file on her desk, anger taking in his emerald eyes. "Kasumi lives with Hitomi. I saw her recently."

"Hayabusa, I really don't know what Donovan has in store for Kasumi but I fear for her safety as well as Hitomi's. If you bring them back here, I will have them well protected. You have my word. I owe Kasumi. Donovan has been obsessed with Kasumi's DNA. Most of his successful creations came from her DNA."

"Well, without Lisa Hamilton, I doubt he can do it again."

"True but you are forgetting that Donavan' s organization has more than one scientist. They are like a hydra. Once you cut off one of its heads, two more will grow back. They won't stop appearing until the monster is dead."

As Ryu was about to speak, he heard footsteps approach. He didn't have to turn around to know who it was. "Tell me where they are Ryu, and I will get them."

Ryu finally looked over his shoulder to see Hayate, Ayane, and Zack walking towards him and Helena. Ryu guessed that Hayate must have heard everything regarding his younger sister.

"Hayate." Ryu said.

"Tell me, Ryu." Hayate spoke, concern in his eyes. "Where is she?"

"No Master Hayate," The purple hair kunoichi spoke, "I will."

...

"So what do you think?"

Donovan had been on the phone for over an hour speaking to Hibana Tamaki. He was eager to get preparations ready for once they had Kasumi in their grasp. When Christie had arrived earlier that day, Donovan had brief her that he wanted Kasumi brought in alive with little to no injuries as possible, and sent her on her way with his son, Rig, on a key to her location. Now, Donovan was eager to tell his lead scientist. Hibana had listened to everything Donovan had to offer and couldn't help but comment on it.

"It all sounds like a wonderful idea, but sir may I point out that putting a woman in any kind of stress throughout her pregnancy can lead to complications through the development of the fetus or cause her to miscarry altogether." Hibana explained over the phone.

Donovan knew she had a point. He didn't want to risk losing his greatest prize but he already sent Christie and Rig off. "True, but probably like any mother or mother-to-be, Miss Kasumi will be very protected of her child even if she isn't aware of the consequences. In any case, I want to have her monitored every second until the birth."

"Understood," Donovan heard her say before he ended the call.

He looked out the skyline of the office and thought about how soon everything would belong to him.

Donovan was started from his thoughts when a ring sounded off. Checking his phone, he saw that it was security from one of their facilities in Tokyo. He hated everything in that city since the collapse of his control over DOATEC, and didn't bout them requesting more money.

"What?" Donovan answered rather rudely.

"Sir," a voice on the other line sounded frantic, "they took everything!"

"What?" Donovan yelled, not understanding what the man was referring to

"DOATEC, they took everything. The plans, the equipment, and the employees. Everything is gone!"

"What?! You imbeciles!"

...

Kasumi wanted to flop down on her bed after lunch time but Leifang had a sudden urge to go shopping. Leifang had thought it was a great idea to go buy maternity clothes for Kasumi, but it seemed that at every time they would enter a store, Leifang would buy herself something for herself, leaving Hitomi and Kasumi to hold her bags. Hitomi didn't think it was fair and continuously argued with Leifang. Kasumi just wanted to go home.

Lucky for Kasumi, Hitomi had enough for the day that she hauled Leifang out of the store she had just went into. Kasumi was ready to slip into a nice warm bath and read her new book about pregnancy. However, as Kasumi was heading up the steps to her apartment with Hitomi and Leifang following behind, a feeling of uneasy emerged within her. An evil aura was lurking behind the closed door.

"You okay, Kasumi?" Hitomi asked, walking behind her.

"I'm not quite sure," she said as she unlocked the door to the apartment.

There was nothing out of the ordinary that stuck out but the feeling was still there. Fear was overwhelming her body. Hitomi and Leifang were unaffected by Kasumi's reaction. Leifang actually thought Kasumi was starting to get her mood swings again. Kasumi knew that was not the case. Something was wrong in her home. Kasumi cautiously walking to her bedroom. She paused for a second before opening the door revealing...

Nothing.

Everything was in its place. Her bed was made like always. Dirty clothes were placed in the pantry. Her closet door was open but that's how she had left it before Hitomi dragged her to the doctor. Nothing was out of place.

_'Maybe I'm going crazy with the pregnancy hormones.'_ Kasumi thought.

Kasumi made her way back to Hitomi and Leifang who were sitting back in the living room. As Kasumi returned to the room she noticed Hitomi and Leifang sitting rather quietly. More like nervously. They didn't even bother to look at her.

"Is everything alright?" Kasumi asked them.

They still didn't look at her. Kasumi senses were acting up again. This time, it was coming right behind her. She quickly turned her head to find the white haired female sticking a knife at her throat only in a matter of seconds.

"Hello Kasumi."

"Christie?!"

...

There was only one reason why she would take the mission from her brother, to settle his worry for their sister. Hayate was constantly worried, has been worried, over Kasumi's safety. He had been since she had told him about Kasumi's little disappearing act. Ayane was a little startled when Hayate had called off Kasumi's pursuit. Ayane wasn't actually worried about her half-sister. She knew where she had run off to but kept the information to herself. She knew Kasumi can take care of herself, but secretly she just wanted to make sure she was alright.

Ayane saw Kasumi's expression when she was going to the store a few weeks back. She looked devastated, like someone broke her heart. Ayane had a feeling it had to do with the person she knew she had spent with that night Ayane had her cornered. Men could be jerks. Ayane knew from experience especially how poorly they treated her in her youth. Because of them she had no childhood.

Ayane rid herself of the horrific memories she endured. Ayane had lost track of Kasumi soon after until she ran into Hitomi and Leifang an hour later. They did not recognize her since she don a large jacket with a white Bennie concealing her light purple hair. Arriving at Hitomi and Kasumi's apartment, Ayane compose herself for Kasumi might be surprised to see her. While Ayane was not hunting her down, there were still some tension between the two that needed to be fix...for Hayate's sake. Before she even had a chance to knock on the door, Ayane could hear voices on the other side.

"What do you want?" The voice said in fear. The voice clearly belonged to Kasumi.

"Just following orders." Another voice said with a British accent. "Donovan wants you and that bastard child of yours."

_'Child?'_ Ayane thought to herself. _'What child?'_

Ayane was left with her thoughts but soon heard a struggle break. Acting on pure instinct Ayane kicked the door open to find Hitomi pounding on Christie's back while she tried to pry her off. Leifang was back on her feet after she was knocked down seconds ago. Kasumi had been standing back, avoiding getting hit. Ayane ran towards Christie as soon she freed herself from Hitomi and tackled her. Ayane grasp Christie's forearm and twisted it behind her back, flipping her over that caused her to land on the coffee table, shattering it in the process. Ayane did not get a chance to strike as Christie sweep her legs, making her fall to the ground. Christie rose from the shattered mess. Seeing she was out number when Leifang and Hitomi surrounded, Christie fled through the window she had entered from.

Ayane cursed as Christie made her escape. Moments later, she could hear a car speed off.

"Ayane?"

Ayane looked over her shoulder. Kasumi's eyes widen in shock, cradling her stomach. She couldn't believe that her sister was here and saved her life. Ayane gazed at Kasumi up and down. There was no real change from her but what she had overhead needed to be confirmed even if Kasumi's action spoke louder than words.

"You're pregnant?" Ayane asked.

Kasumi's sudden change in expression told her what she needed to know. Even Leifang and Hitomi were shocked by her acknowledgment. Ayane didn't wait much longer and headed out the door.

"Ayane wait." Kasumi called out. "Ayane please."

"Master Hayate must know." Ayane said, not stopping as she headed down the stairs.

"Ayane please hear me out." Kasumi pleaded, finally catching up to Ayane.

Kasumi grasp Ayane's arm, stopping her in her tracks. "Yes. It's true that I am pregnant."

"I know now." Ayane said, glaring at Kasumi.

Ayane was angry. Out of all the stupid things that Kasumi had done, letting herself her get knocked up was the stupidest one. How was she going to raise a child?

"Please Ayane don't tell Hayate. I will never be able to show my face to him for what I've done."

"You run away from the clan and now you are pregnant. You should feel ashamed." Ayane said.

"I did...at first. I don't want to give up my baby. It's all I have left. We will be our own little family so you will never have to see me again. Ayane please don't tell." Kasumi continued to plea.

Ayane watched Kasumi become tearful. Ayane was torn. She could see Kasumi being able to keep the child but she can also see Hayate screaming bloody murder for not knowing and who was the responsible idiot for knocking up their sister. _'Master Hayate will flip when he hears about this.'_

"Ayane please." Kasumi whispered.

Not giving Kasumi another shot of asking, Ayane placed a hand on Kasumi's growing belly. Kasumi was startled by Ayane's actions. Ayane rubbed Kasumi's belly gently and somehow she could sense a new life growing. An innocent child. Just like she once was when she was growing inside her mother, Ayame.

"Can I name the baby?" Ayane whispered.

"What?" Kasumi asked.

"You heard me," Ayane said.

"Oh," Kasumi whispered. "Yes...if that is what you want."

Kasumi wasn't really sure if Ayane was serious until Ayane raised her gaze. "I'm going to have a nephew?"

Kasumi smiled. "I don't know yet. Ayane, if you want to you can be involve as long as you want."

"You think I won't." Ayane glared. "I'm not going to have them go through what I went through."

Kasumi shook her head. "They won't...because you are here."

Ayane removed her hand from Kasumi's belly. Seconds later, Ayane found herself in Kasumi's embrace. "Thank you, Ayane."

It's been ages since Kasumi had hugged her that way. Actually she was the last person to ever hug her that way. The feeling felt nice since it's been so long since she felt loved even by Kasumi.

"Who is the father?" Ayane asked, not thinking twice about what she asked.

Kasumi untangled herself from Ayane. "...I...uh."

"Tell me or I will tell Hayate?" Ayane threatened, having no real intention of telling Hayate. Hayate might overreact but he might like the idea of becoming an uncle, now, however, wasn't the time when Donovan was running loose.

Kasumi shook her head. "Do you really need to know? I'm just going to bring more shame to us."

"Yes." Ayane replied as she was making her way back to Kasumi's apartment. "That way Hayate knows who he will want to strangle when he find out."

"He can't!" Kasumi followed behind. "Ayane, you said you won't tell Hayate."

Ayane was back inside the apartment with Kasumi closing the damaged door. Hitomi and Leifang were cleaning the mess when they spotted them.

"Is everything okay?" Hitomi asked, eyeing Ayane.

"Fine." Kasumi and Ayane said in unison.

"Ayane don't believe a word Christie said." Leifang tried to explain by lying. "It was a joke."

"Leifang, it's okay. She knows." Kasumi said.

"You did? Oh. Well….uhh…..Ayane how does it feel that Hayabusa knocked up your big sister?"

Kasumi felt every hair in her body stick up. She didn't want to see Ayane's reaction but had an idea of what it looked like. Shocked. Completely shocked.

"I didn't tell her that." Kasumi whisper.

Kasumi finally had the courage to face Ayane who, like she guessed, was starting at her with wide red eyes. "Hayabusa? Master Ryu? You and Master Ryu?"

"Oops." Leifang covered her mouth.

Leifang felt Hitomi pat her in the back. "Way to go Leifang. Your big mouth did it again."


	7. Chapter 6: Unanswered

**A/N: Thank you everyone who reviewed and those who have been patient with me. Your reviews drive me to continue my stories despite how long it takes me to update.**

**I'm considering taking suggestions for this story since I've been stuck for months. So, if you have any, I'm all ears. Apologies for any mistakes I've made.**

_All characters are property of their respective owners. I am NOT getting paid to do this, so please don't sue me._

_R & R_

...

**~Moonlight Sorrow~**

**Chapter 6: Unanswered**

Irritation was clouding his thoughts. Donovan sat behind his large desk as he overlooked a blueprint of the M.I.S.T. facility in Tokyo. Former facility to be exact. He had become infuriated when he had received the news that DOATEC was able to find one of their facilities and strip it out of all their resources. Donovan was at least content that DOATEC has yet to find him. He wasn't too worried about his former employees rattling him out. They knew nothing of his whereabouts, and if they talked about M.I.S.T.'s plans, Donovan had to make sure that he sent a representative to each of their families just to be safe.

The annoying sound of his cell phone's ringer went off. Looking at the caller ID, Donovan can see it's none other than Christie calling. He grinned before he answered. _'Finally some good news.'_

"How did it go? How is the guest of honor doing?" Donovan asked as he lounged back on his leather seat.

"The mission was a failure. We are pulling back." Said the British woman out of breath on the other end of the line.

Donovan rose from his leather seat at the sound of her failure. "How is that possible?! You had promised me you would get Kasumi. Go back and get her."

"Not a good idea, dad." A male voice said this time.

"Rig?" Donovan was startled.

"On speaker phone...like I said, not a good idea. They will be ready for another fight if we go back." Rig stated. "But don't worry; we are still having them watch in case they leave."

"Doubtful," Christie backlashed at Rig.

"What exactly happened?" Donovan demanded.

"That purpled hair brat was there and that Chinese spoiled girl." Christie answered.

"Ayane and Leifang?" Donovan asked again.

"Yes. And if that brat was there then there is no doubt that Hayate and Hayabusa will be there soon. This mission is lost." Christie stated.

Donovan can swear that he heard Rig and Christie arguing amongst themselves. This wasn't helping his mood. It was only making it worse. Christie has failed him yet again. Perhaps it would have been a better idea to have dropped her than Bayman. Without a farewell, Donovan hung up on Rig and Christie as they continue to argue. He sat back on seat, glaring at the phone. It seems as thou everyone was being useless. The only good thing he had heard is that they still haven't lost track of Kasumi. He paused slightly and then picked the phone and dialed a too familiar number.

"Tamaki speaking." The woman answer.

"Miss Tamaki, do you have a second?"

...

"Master Ryu? You have got to be kidding me?"

Ayane's yells filled Kasumi's room that Leifang and Hitomi were able to hear despite the door being closed. Kasumi had to haul Ayane away from the girls, mostly fearing that Leifang would spill another secret, in order to keep her from yelling. It didn't help because Ayane kept yelling at Kasumi for being so careless. Ayane had constantly been pacing the room as Kasumi sat at the end of her bed with her hands on her lap and her gaze to the floor.

"Ayane, please stop yelling at me like that." Kasumi finally spoke after Ayane took a small breather.

"How stupid are you?" Ayane yelled again, this time Kasumi didn't look up.

"Pretty stupid considering you are still yelling at me."

"Hey, calm down Ayane. Kasumi has been through a lot and so have we." Hitomi's voice can be heard behind the closed door.

"Yeah give her a break. I mean we were just attack and I'm so sorry Kasumi. I though she knew." Leifang joined in, still asking for forgiveness.

"You two mind your own business." Ayane yelled back.

She marched to the door and gave it a hard kick. Hitomi and Leifang were groaning as the vibration of the door had transferred to them. Seconds later, the girls can be heard walk away, groaning as they did. Ayane placed her attention back at Kasumi, who continued to refuse to look up.

"I don't know what is up with you lately, but you need to pull it together," Ayane said in a serious tone.

"What?" Kasumi finally looked up at her younger sister. At least she stopped yelling at her...for now.

"Master Ryu must know, that's if he really is the father?"

"No!" Kasumi yelled.

"'No' what?" Ayane asked, "Are you saying no to tell him or no he is not the father and you're just making it sound like he is because you don't remember who you slept with?"

"Ayane! How could you think that?" Kasumi crawled to the other end of the bed and concealed her whole body in between the bed sheets.

"Then what is it?" Ayane asked as she tried to yank the sheets away from Kasumi.

"I've never been with anyone but Hayabusa, of course he is the father," Kasumi muffled out from under the sheets.

"Then you need to tell him," Ayane said as she finally succeeded in taking away the sheets from Kasumi.

The success was short lived as Kasumi just covered herself again. "I can't tell him."

"Why the hell not?" Ayane said, her hands on her hips as she growled in frustration. "He has the right to know."

"Because he will reject me." Kasumi cried. "What makes you think he will want our child?"

"Master Ryu isn't like that." Ayane announced. "For all you know, he probably wants kids considering that he gets along very well with the children from his village. You need to tell him or I will."

Kasumi untangled herself from the bed sheets. Her hazel eyes held utter shock as if Ayane had just killed someone for the first time.

"You can't! Ayane, you said you wouldn't tell anyone."

Ayane shook her head. "I made no such promise, but this won't stop me from telling Master Ryu if you don't. You know what...I should tell Master Hayate."

"Ayane...please don't," Kasumi begged as her hic ups finally stopped and she removed the sheets from her head. "Please give me so time and I will think about it."

Ayane huffed. She knew that Kasumi wasn't planning to tell Ryu or Hayate. She will agree to this for now but she will continue to persuade Kasumi to tell Ryu and Hayate about the baby. Right now there were other matters to attend to.

"Alright. I won't tell them...but if you don't tell them soon, I will. Deal?" Ayane said.

"Okay," Kasumi whispered, sitting on her bed, "at least no one else will now for now."

"I doubt that," Ayane whispered.

Kasumi looked wide eyed at Ayane. "What was that, Ayane? And why are you here? How did you find me?"

Kasumi continued to fire out questions. Ayane wasn't sure which ones to answer first.

"Master Hayate sent me to come and get you." Ayane finally said over Kasumi's questions.

"What? What do you mean? Why?"

Ayane looked rather annoyed. She would have figured that Kasumi would have made some sort of connection because of Christie. "Donovan is going crazy looking for you. You're in danger at least that is what Helena thinks. And seeing that Christie was here and knows about the baby, expect Donovan to know and try to come for you again."

Her lips wouldn't stop trembling from Ayane's words, but Kasumi knew she was right. Christie had mentioned that she had come to retrieve her and her baby. She called her baby a bastard. Tears were forming in her eyes...Donovan had already known. How was a mystery to her.

"What...What am I going to do?" Kasumi asked again.

Ayane crossed her arms. "Well Helena said to take you and Hitomi to her ship so you can be protected. At least, that is what she told Master Ryu when we arrived on her ship."

"Hayabusa was there too?" Kasumi's tears began to fall down her face.

"Yes." Ayane answered.

"And you were going to take me to Hayate?"

"Yes," Ayane answered again.

"Donovan...knows?"

"For the millionth time yes." Ayane yelled in frustration.

"I...I..." Kasumi began, but was interrupted by storm of hic ups, "I...I can't...go."

"What? Why not?" Ayane yelled.

"Ayane, you...know why." Kasumi said in between hic ups and tears. "I'm pregnant! As soon...as Hayate and Hayabusa find out...I'll be a laughing stock...for both clans. I can't...face them."

"Kasumi, you are missing the point." Ayane said in anger as she strove to her sister's bedside.

"Ayane is right Kasumi."

Ayane and Kasumi turned to the now open door to see Hitomi and Leifang, cowering behind the brunette.

"I thought I told you bud out," Ayane exclaimed.

Kasumi whipped her tears with her pink sheets. She was now seeing the ugly side to her mood swings. Hitomi went and sat on the other side of Kasumi with Leifang following behind her. Giving her a hug, Hitomi smiled to her tearful friend.

"Look Kasumi, we get that you don't want them to know but this place is now too dangerous to stay in. Christie knows you are pregnant and know that we know crazy Donovan is looking for you." Hitomi explained.

"How did they know anyways?" Leifang added. "I just found out today.

"They've probably been following you guys." Ayane said. "Helena said they were stalking everyone else just to find you."

"Then we need to get the heck out of here." Leifang declared.

Leifang rushed to Kasumi's closet searching for anything to start to pack their belongings. As soon she found a large backpack, Leifang began to stuff as much clothing as she could.

"But...where would...we...go?" Kasumi questioned.

"Haven't you been paying attention?" Yelled Ayane, making her way towards Kasumi's closet and assisting Leifang pack. "Helena said to take you to the Freedom Survivor."

"I can't go there." Kasumi said, drowning herself back into her bed sheets. "Hayabusa will be there."

"Well what other choice do we have Kasumi." Hitomi said, getting up from her seat and yank the sheets off Kasumi, letting them drop on the ground. "If we go to any other person we know they can get hurt. It's not like we know anyone else."

"How about we go to Jann Lee's? Who cares if he gets hurt." Leifang smiled.

"Not helping, Leifang." Hitomi lectured.

Kasumi placed her hands on her face, lying down on her bed. Things were supposed to get better after finally seeing her baby. Now, everything was unraveling before her very eyes. Donovan wanted her child. Possibly for some experiment, no doubt. Kasumi wanted to hurl at the thought of her baby being used as a lab rat like she was. She will not let Donovan get his hands on her child, but at the same time, she didn't want to risk of running into Ryu again.

"I'm lost. I don't know what to do." Kasumi admitted.

"We have to go." Ayane said, returning to her sister side. "Think about the baby. This isn't just about you anymore."

"Besides," Leifang joked in, "you don't have to tell Hayate and Hayabusa just yet."

"Leifang is right." Hitomi added, "you are hardly showing right now so we might be able to keep this secret for a little longer."

"But what about when I start showing." Kasumi panicked. "They will know."

"We will think of something later." Ayane said, hauling Kasumi out of bed," Time to go. Get what you need because we are getting out of here."

...

The full moon was hiding behind several grey clouds. Ryu kept looking up at the sky as he paced around the deck. He was eagerly awaiting the return of Ayane after she left several hours ago. Kasumi would be with her.

Leaving Hayate and Helena alone, Ryu wandered the Freedom Survivor in dire hopes for the right words to speak to Kasumi. He had not expected for things to get this bad again. Once again, Kasumi had become the center of Donovan's obsession. She would need constant guarding since he realized that M.I.S.T. had been following her every move. Ryu didn't doubt that the man who was following Hitomi and Kasumi the other day was possibly working for M.I.S.T. He cursed at himself for not being more aggressive towards the man. He should have just snapped his neck for even looking at Kasumi.

"Is everything all right, Ryu?"

Ryu looked over his shoulder. Hayate stared at his longtime friend with concern. Ryu had not sensed him approach. It was just proving to Ryu that he was really losing it. He didn't like it when people snuck up on him.

"I'm fine." Ryu lied.

Hayate shook his head. He was getting frustrated that Ryu kept avoiding his questions with lies. He had known Ryu for far too long to now see when he was lying. "Tell me the truth, Ryu. What the hell is going on with you?"

"Nothing!" Ryu halved yelled. "Just let me be."

Ryu walked passed Hayate and back into the ship. Ignoring Ryu's wishes, Hayate followed behind. Ryu stopped when he entered a vacant lounging room. He sighed in frustration when he heard the door behind him slam close. Hayate locked the door behind him. The only way Ryu would be able to avoid him now is if he jumped out the window. He needed answers.

"Alright, Ryu," Hayate began, "what the hell is going on? You are not yourself and don't lie to me."

Ryu refused to look at Hayate in the eye. Ryu was wrong. Things weren't getting bad, they were getting worse. If he told Hayate that he has slept with Kasumi and left her while she wanted to fix things, Ryu could kiss his life good bye. Hayate will not tolerate Ryu's actions especially when all Hayate wanted was to see his little sister happy again. He would be the over protected brother Ryu wished never to taste the fury of.

"I'm waiting Ryu!" Hayate demanded.

"I'm...frustrated...alright." Ryu admitted. "I wasn't expecting Donavan to show up again and go after Kasumi."

Hayate seemed to accept his answer as he placed a hand on Ryu's shoulder. "I am too. The last thing I want is for Kasumi to worry about being another experiment for Donovan. The thing we should focus on now is to make sure Kasumi and Hitomi are safe out of harm's way and we well deal with Donovan. They have us so they will be safe."

Ryu tensed. Kasumi might not be so worried about being another experiment in their care but she might be when she tries to be around him.

"Maybe." Ryu whispered.

Hayate heard Ryu's whispered and it only made him wonder why Ryu kept acting so strange. Ryu hasn't been the same since...they last spoke...about Kasumi. Something happened between the two for Ryu not to be with Kasumi. Ryu had let Ayane go after Kasumi when in the past he demanded to go himself since Kasumi trusted him the most. Hayate needed to get the bottom of it.

"Ryu," Hayate said, getting Ryu to finally look at him. "I want you to answer me honestly."

"About what?" Ryu questioned.

"Just promise you will answer honestly," Hayate stated. "Promise me, Ryu!"

"Alright, I promise," Ryu said, not thinking twice of what Hayate would ask.

Hayate took a deep breath. He trapped Ryu. If there was one thing he knew, Ryu never broke a promise. He might finally get the answer he was searching for. "What exactly happen between you and Kasumi?

'_Shit.'_

Ryu became silent. He wasn't sure how to answer but needed to. Ryu felt tension arise the longer he remained silent. He gave his word that he would answer honestly and he never broke his promises even though he now consider the promise he made with Hayate regarding Kasumi years ago was now broken.

His mouth was an auto mode because he didn't expect to say what he said. "Does it matter?"

Hayate became furious and grabbed Ryu by the collar and slammed him against the wall. "Yes Ryu it does. She is my sister...What did you do to her?!"

Though Ryu wasn't hurt by Hayate's throw, it didn't prevent him from messaging the back of his neck. He deserved it. He deserved the harsh treatment from Hayate because the very moment he will tell him what he did, it will ruin everything.

"I broke her."

...

"Weeeellllll! Hello ladies!"

Zack's smile spread from ear to ear as he caught glimpse of Ayane, Kasumi, Hitomi, and Leifang with their luggage in each of their hands despite how dark it had gotten in the last few hours. Ayane had instructed the other girls to follow her to where the over hyper DJ would be waiting in his helicopter to take them to the Freedom Survivor. Kasumi could feel chills running down her spine the closer she got to the helicopter. It was just making everything more real. All hell broke loose on the day she finally got to see her baby. The picture was hidden deep inside her purse so that no one else could see it. Kasumi clutched her purse to her body, more to her belly, hoping Zack won't decide to "check her out."

"Hey Zack," Hitomi said, hugging him in the process, "what are you doing here?"

Zack continue to smile. "Why I am giving you lovely ladies a lift on my new fancy helicopter."

"That's great." Leifang said exhausted, dropping her things to the ground.

Out of Hitomi and Kasumi, Leifang had the most things. She had demanded Ayane to stop at her place to get her belongings which only resulted in her getting useless stuff in the process. Leifang had requested that Ayane help her since Hitomi and Kasumi had their own things to carry. Ayane flat out refuse since she was helping Kasumi because Ayane didn't want Kasumi to carry too many things since she was pregnant. She even added that Leifang was getting spoiled and taking advantage of everyone including her friends. Leifang sucked it up and carried all ten bags.

"I gotta say y'all ladies are looking mighty fine." Zack said as he glanced at every girl from head to toe. All Kasumi could do is tightly embrace her purse.

"Stop ogling us you, moron and get us out of here!" Ayane yelled, tossing the luggage into the chopper.

"Oh yeah. Right. Let's hit the show on the road. Ladies first."

One by one, the girls began to strap on their seat belts. Zack had started up the helicopter in a matter of minutes. Kasumi, who took a seat next to the window, looked out as they began ascending. Her eyes grew heavy from the exhaustion but she swore before they were way up high in the air that she had seen a man standing where the chopper was station at.

...

Donovan lost track of how long he had been on the phone with Ms. Tamaki. He just wanted someone to complain to.

"Sir, may I remind you that it isn't a good idea to place Miss Kasumi in so much stress." She stated over the phone, finding a little flustered.

Donovan growled at her tone. He really didn't like to be told what to do.

"Well, what do you suggest?" He yelled. "Without that child or Kasumi, they can vanish within hours!"

"Forgive me, Sir, but I went ahead and began to oversee some information."

"You what?" Donovan stated. He didn't like it when his employees did things without his authorization.

"I had some of your Intel gather the files the clinic had on Kasumi about her visit. From this information, we were able to see that she is about two to three months pregnant." She stated.

"So she isn't far along?"

"No. Again, adding stress to her now will make her easily miscarriage." Tamaki added.

Irritated by the response, Donovan shattered the glass he had been drinking his wine. Blood began to come out some of the cuts that still had glass. He ignored the blood since he didn't felt the pain. He felt his phone vibrate, indicating another call was coming in."

"Excuse me for a second Miss Tamaki. There is another call coming in."

"Are you alright, sir?" She asked with concern.

"I'm fine." He pressed button on his cell. "This better be good."

"I'm sorry to disturb you Mr. Donovan but-" The man on the other end startled out.

"Out with it!" Donovan yelled.

"Miss Kasumi and her friends have left their home with the other ninja."

Donovan snarled. "Let me guess you lost them?"

"They boarded a helicopter that belongs to DOATEC after that we lost track of them."

"DOATEC?" Donovan repeated.

"Yes sir."

"There is no doubt that Helena knows of our plans. She must have had Kasumi lifted to her damn ship." Donovan stated.

"I believe so."

"Try to find exactly there location. I will call you later." Donovan claimed and ended the call. He slammed his bloody fist on his desk. This time he grunted in pain.

"Is everything alright?" Tamaki's voice was now heard on the other end.

"Miss Douglas is running into our affairs. She possibly has Kasumi in her custody."

"Don't you have several spies still in DOATEC?" asked Tamaki.

"No." Donovan said, whipping the blood of his hand from a handkerchief from his suit pocket. "Helena had them leave our stated after they have been discovered."

Silence was followed. Donovan swore he heard Tamaki hum to herself. It was more like she was thinking.

"Well just because you don't have any doesn't mean we can place any." She said.

"Helena might get suspicious." He said, disposing the bloody cloth in the wastebasket near his desk. "What do have plan."

"Well," Tamaki paused, "Once she finds about Kasumi, you can bet she is going to hire more people including some doctors."

...

"What do you mean you broke her?" Hayate yelled. "Answer me, Ryu!"

He grasped onto Ryu's clothes and slammed him to another piece of furniture. He didn't like Ryu's answers regarding his sister. It just made him wonder even more what actually happened between the two. Obviously not good and it just infuriated Hayate even more when Ryu kept eluding the question. Hayate began unleashing any punch he can give. Ryu tried to avoid Hayate's jabs but was proving to be a challenge since Hayate refused to let him go. Ryu tried to get him to let go, but Hayate wouldn't budge. Any punch that Ryu missed only cause Hayate to destroy another piece of furniture, leaving the room completely trashed.

"What is going on?"

Hayate and Ryu turned to a worried Helena standing by the door way. She glanced over the room to see it completely destroyed by the ninjas. Hayate glared at Ryu and towards Helena.

"This doesn't concern you, Helena." Hayate yelled.

"Well," Helena said getting closer to the men, "while it may not have been...it is now. After all, you two are on my ship."

Ryu broke free from Hayate's grasp as Helena closed the gap between them. He stumbled back at first but recovered his balance. Ryu looked over the damage that was caused by the altercation. If Ryu had told Hayate what actually happened, there was the possibility of blood being splattered everywhere and with him either dead or dying.

"I don't know what caused this fight between you tow but it needs to stop," Helena said, folding her arms over her chest.

Helena's outburst didn't stop Hayate from glaring once again at Ryu. "This isn't over Ryu!"

Ryu said nothing. Helena shifted uncomfortably in the presences of the men as they stared down at each other. She now regretted interfering in their affair. Whatever they were fighting about didn't need her to risk her life or safety. She wished they stop their show down until the sound of a helicopter started to get louder.

"They are here." Hayate exclaimed.

Avoiding both Helena and Ryu, he left the trashed room in hopes to see his sisters. If Ryu will not answer his question, hopefully Kasumi will. Helena hesitated to follow at first. Looking over her shoulder, she watched Ryu take a seat on a still in tack chair.

"Are you coming?" She asked softly.

Ryu glanced up at Helena. He slightly shook his head no. "Maybe later. There is something I need to do first."

...

Arriving on the Freedom Survivor, Zack escorted the girls inside Helena's office while several employees of the ship began to unload their belongings to send to their assigned rooms. Zack had led the girls through the halls, giving a small tour in the process, while Kasumi had followed behind. She kept looking back in case she spotted anyone following them. She had returned once again to looking over her shoulder to prevent anyone from attacking her.

Kasumi began to wonder the office. It hadn't changed much since her last visit. Kasumi had ignored the conversation that developed while they waited for Helena to appear. She only heard bits of it.

"Where are Master Hayate and Ryu?" Ayane questioned.

"Beats me." Zack answered. "Maybe they are looking around."

"Well, that should give you some relief huh, Kasumi?" Leifang said, staring over the nervous girl.

"Huh?" Kasumi said nervously.

Zack smiled at Kasumi. Walking over to her, he wrapped his arm around her petite waist. Zack drew Kasumi closer to him, almost into a hug.

"You know Kasumi..." Zack began, "I'm looking for a girl to be my girl. You know what I'm saying? How would you like to take that spot...that is if you and Hayabusa are not-"

"Don't even think about it, Zack."

Kasumi looked over Zack's shoulder to see Hayate standing at the door, glaring at Zack. Zack let Kasumi go and backed away. He feared for his life after Hayate's death glare.

"Hayate?" Kasumi whispered.

It's been months since Kasumi had seen her brother, but it had been years since he sounded like her brother or acted like it. Kasumi dropped her purse and ran to her brother. She wrapped her arms around his neck and began to sob. She wanted the embrace of her brother and no one else's. To Kasumi it seemed as though her brother was there to protect her like he had many years ago. She sobbed louder when she felt him return the embrace.

"I think we should let them be alone."

"Helena!" Hitomi and Leifang spoke in unison.

Helena had appeared behind Hayate. She motioned everyone to leave. Ayane didn't want to but knew that Kasumi needed it. She hopes Kasumi will tell Hayate about being pregnant and not wait until it's too late. Ayane walked out with Hitomi following behind who was waving a hello to Hayate. Hayate acknowledged Hitomi with a simple nod.

The door closed silently as Ayane became the last person to leave. Hayate pulled away from Kasumi. Her eyes were swollen and wet. She dropped her gaze so that her long auburn hair could hide her face from her brother. Gently lifting her chin, Hayate used his free hand to clean the tears off her face. Hayate led them to the vacant couch and took a seat next to his sister.

"Hayate...why are you here?" Kasumi finally spoke in a faint whisper.

"I came to see how you were?" He said. "Are you okay?"

Kasumi nodded her head, avoiding his gaze. "Ye...yes for now."

"I'm not going to let Donovan get near you." Hayate declared.

Kasumi fiddled with her thumbs. She had longed to hear those types of words since she left the comfort of her home. She wanted her brother to protect her, not Hayabusa. Now, she wasn't sure. Kasumi kept reminding herself that Ayane had threatened to tell Hayabusa and Hayate if she didn't say anything. She didn't want to tell him, not yet at least. So many people already knew and she had been yelled and attack for it.

Hayate starred at his younger sister. She had wondered off into her own thoughts, looking like a ghost of her former self and he had feeding Ryu was the reason for it. "Kasumi, tell me what's wrong. You look pale."

Kasumi wrapped her arms around her body. She didn't look up but kept her gaze to her feet. "I'm just under the weather."

A heavy sigh escaped Hayate's lips. It was becoming irritating that Kasumi was also not seeing his questions. "Kasumi, what's going on between you and Ryu?"

Kasumi froze. Her hazel eyes widen as she finally looked up to Hayate. He looked angry just like he was getting ready to attack.

"What?" said Kasumi in a faint whisper.

"Tell me the truth Kasumi!" Hayate demanded rather harshly. He didn't mean to sound so harsh but he needed answers.

"There...there is nothing." Kasumi shuttered.

Kasumi killed out of her seat and began to walk towards the window overviewing the sea. Hayate followed.

"Stop lying Kasumi and tell me." Hayate stated.

"There is nothing. Please leave it alone." Kasumi pleaded as she distanced herself from her brother. Her stomach was unsettling and it wasn't helping her keep secret a secret.

"Kasumi."

Hayate calls her name but she ignores him. Placing her hand over mouth, Kasumi search for a way out to stop herself from hurling. Hayate noticed her odd behavior and continue to push her for answers. Kasumi couldn't take it anymore. Seeing a waste basket next to Helena's desk, Kasumi dashed to basket. Dropping on her hands and knees, Kasumi hid her head into basket and emptied the contents of her stomach. Hayate rushed to Kasumi's side. He pulled Kasumi's hair out of her way as she continued to hurl. After several minutes, she pulled away from the waste basket.

"Kasumi, are you okay?" Hayate asked while Kasumi whisper the edges of her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Yes, I just...I think that...the sushi I had for dinner...it mustn't...it...wasn't prepared right." Kasumi lied. She made herself a mental note to research if it was normal to have morning sickness at night.

Hayate raised a brow. Something was a mist. Hayate always knew when Kasumi was lying to him. She would always shutter her words. As children, Kasumi would always be honest to Hayate, so she would never have a reason to lie to him. And when she ever did lie, she either mumbled or shuttered her words. Perhaps she was telling the truth but why lie about it and did have anything to do with Ryu's behavior.

He lend Kasumi a hand to rise from the floor and she gladly accept it.

"Will you be okay?"

"Yes. Thank you, Hayate." Kasumi said, giving her brother a small smile.

Hayate smiled. "Anything to see I you happy, again. I won't let Donovan hurt you. I promise."

Kasumi embraced her brother once more. She had not expected to be reunited with her brother under the choices. At least one more thing was going right. She was back with the big brother who still loves her.

...

"It's good to see you girls." Helena said as she took a seat opposite of Hitomi and Leifang who were sitting across from her.

Helena had directed the group to a vacant lounge so no one would disturb them. Hitomi and a Leifang raided the desert table that was laid out for them, Zack was mixing drinks behind a mini bar, and Ayane lounged on vacant sofa. Helena observed several of the bruises that both Leifang and Hitomi had and wondered how they got them. Now that she remembered...

"Kasumi looked pale since the moment she saw Hayate. Is she alright?" Helena asked.

Leifang stopped stuffing her face with pastries to glance to Hitomi. "Should we tell her about Kasumi? It could make this thing a whole lot easier."

Helena paused a second to think. By the time she came to a decision, Zack had already made his way towards them, taking a seat next to Helena and giving her a glass of red wine.

"What is going on then? Y'all ladies call tell The Zack Man."

Hitomi looked Zack awkwardly. She didn't want Zack to know for he might react badly...or like Leifang did. Besides, Zack was another version of Tina. He could tell anyone including Hayabusa since he was lurking around somewhere.

"Not to be rude Zack but..." Hitomi began politely."

"It's girl talk so butt out!" Ayane yelled from her sofa.

Zack puckered out his lower lip and rise from his seat. "Alright already. But... If you ladies need anything you know who to call right?"

"Ghostbusters?" Leifang joked.

The girls laughed. Zack opened the door as he mocked Leifang's comment in high squeaky voice. "Very funny. You think are very cute."

"Zack please leave." Helena said, placing her glass on the coffee table.

"Fine. Later ladies." Before he was fully out the door, he stopped to say something else. "One more thing...We are going to have an out of the this world breakfast in the morning. Don't forget."

"Get out already!" Ayane yelled again.

"Fine." Zack blew a raspberry at Ayane's direction and closed the door behind him.

Helena let out a small chuck at the childish behavior by Zack and Ayane. She took a moment to let it pass before becoming serious. "So what is going on?"

"Kasumi is pregnant." Hitomi stated rather fast.

Helena's eyes widen. She didn't expect it. 'Kasumi is pregnant?'

"Helena, we need your help." Hitomi continued. "We have a feeling Donovan sent Christie to get Kasumi for her baby."

"So he knew where you all were?" Helena asked.

"Yeah." Leifang spoke this time, seeing side her desert. "We don't know how but they did, and Christie attacked us. Who knows what would have happened if Ayane didn't show up."

"You guys maybe on your way to that twisted bastard," Ayane added.

"Donovan must have had people following you," Helena stated, laying back on the couch. "Well the good thing is you are all safe. The question now is what will we do about Kasumi?"

Leifang shrugged as all the other girls sighed in defeat. "Well we know for sure that Kasumi is keeping the baby. Helena...do you want to know who is the father?"

"Leifang!" Hitomi yelled at her friend. "Haven't you learned anything today?"

...

Ryu had not left the trashed room for any reason. As much as he wanted to see Kasumi, he knew she was possibly in better company with her brother than him. He roamed the room like a caged beast, thinking about to say. He let out a business card that he kept in his hidden pocket. On the back of the card it had a name and cell phone number written on it in a feminine handwriting.

He had fumbled with it and tap it against his palm. Ryu was feuding once again with himself. The last time he went against himself, it did not turn out so well and he was still trying to make things right.

_'Bad idea to bring her in, but...she can help...'_

Ryu walked towards the broken desk that had one had the phone placed on it. After failing the number from the card, Ryu held the phone next to his ear and waited. Upon the third ring, she answered.

"Hello." The woman said.

"Hello." Ryu said quietly.

"Well it's been awhile. It's good to hear your voice again. Is there something you needed, Ryu?" She asked.

"Irene...I need a favor." Ryu whispered.

"Anything for you, Ryu."

...

He hovered over his sister as she lay on the couch, fast asleep. Kasumi had been too tired after she told Hayate the events of the day, leaving out that she was pregnant. It was too soon for him to know. It would not hurt him to not know just yet at least that is what she things. In the end, she curled herself on the couch and was out like a light.

Hayate continued to watch Kasumi sleep. It felt like the good old days when she crawled into his room after waking from a nightmare. She suggested to sleep next to him in case the monsters came for her. Hayate would laugh every time but told her he would protect her every time. It was hard to believe that had almost been ten years ago.

'Where did the time go?' Hayate thought.

Kasumi was no longer the little girl who used to follow him around, asking for his attention. She was all grown up. Being a nukenin must have had an impact. Hayate cursed himself for not letting Kasumi return home sooner. They could possibly be avoiding this fight with Donovan. Regardless, Kasumi was back at his side even though he asked Ryu to be there for her when he clearly didn't want to be.

Kasumi nestled back into a deeper slumber. Hayate nearly let out a chuckle when Kasumi mumbled in her sleep. Again, just like the good old days. Hayate was about to go searching for Helena to get Kasumi settled into a more comfortable place to sleep when he heard mumble out something.

"No...don't...go."

"Kasumi?" Hayate asked.

"Don't...go...Ryu..."

_'Ryu?'_ Hayate thought. Kasumi was dreaming of Ryu but why.

"Kasumi." Hayate continued to call out her name in hopes to get more out of her. He crouched near her and asked, "Why don't you want Ryu to leave?"

"We...are…..going….to….have...a…..baby..." Kasumi moaned.

Hayate's eyes widen in shock. _'What the hell...I'm going to kill Ryu!'_

"Uh...Ein...I mean Hayate..."

Hayate looked over his shoulder. Hitomi who was peaking her head from the door slowly entered the room after noticing the sleeping Kasumi. Shaking the sudden shock from his face, Hayate rose to meet with Hitomi.

"Hitomi, what are you doing here?"

Hitomi blushed at the sudden closeness Hayate was bringing as he walked towards her. "Well...I...uh...just making sure Kasumi is alright...Helena said you two would be in here. Is she okay?"

Hayate looked over at Kasumi before turning back to Hitomi. "Yeah, she is okay."

"Oh, that's good..."

Hitomi and Hayate stood silently, waiting for the other to say something. Moments passed and nothing was said. Hitomi looked over the clock that hung on the wall, reading pass two am.

"I...should...get to...bed," Hitomi shuttered, backing away, "I'll see you in the morning."

"Hitomi, wait." Hayate pleaded, grabbing her wrist gently to prevent her from backing away even more. "I want you to tell me the truth and I know you are the one who can tell me."

"About?" Hitomi questioned, feeling like her limbs would turn to jelly under Hayate's touch. She hated and loved the feeling. It was confusing.

"About Kasumi," Hayate stated "...Is she….is she pregnant?"

No word came out of Hitomi's mouth. She tried to hide the surprise but failed when Hayate let her wrist go.

"Who else knows?" Hayate said turning back to his sleeping sister.

"I...uh..."

"Hitomi, please..." Hayate begged.

Hitomi nodded with a frown on her face, the jelly feeling of limbs was gone as everything turned did once again. "Okay. Uh...Ayane, Leifang, Helena, me...Christie and Donavan."

Hayate turned to Hitomi, shock one soon return to his face. "He knows."

Hitomi nodded her head sadly.

"This isn't good." Hayate said as he began to pace back and forth.

"Hayate," Hitomi said, following behind him to try and call him down. "Hayate please take it easy. Please don't yell at Kasumi. She went through enough already. And she is happy about the baby? That's all she wants."

Hayate ignored Hitomi's please. It made sense why Kasumi was acting rather strange when he saw her once again. She was hiding the fact that she is pregnant. But why keep it from him when he would support her. Or was she ashamed to reveal who the father was? With every revelation everything became clearer from not only Kasumi's actions but Ryu's ad well.

"You know who the father is, Hitomi?" Hayate asked, now facing her.

"I can't tell you." Hitomi said walking away from Hayate to be near Kasumi. She was surprised that Kasumi still manage to sleep with her and Hayate making so much noise. Hitomi say on the floor near the couch, testing her back to it. "She is one of my best friends. She doesn't want him to know."

Hayate sighed. He sat next to Hitomi. Exhausted herself, Hitomi rested her head against Hayate's shoulder who only relaxed at her closeness. Hitomi closed her blue eyes when she felt Hayate wrap an arm around her shoulder. Hitomi nestled closer to him. This was the first time she had ever been this close to him since they met. Hayate noticed.

His actions could not be explain but did not want to question any more. For this might be the only chance he will get to feel relaxed and happy before it could all blow up on his face. One thing is for sure...

_'I'm going to kill Ryu for knocking up my sister.'_


End file.
